Canadian Slave
by xXBlackPhantomXx
Summary: Creatures of all races are put up for auction. What happens when 4th generation neko slave Matthew Williams gets bought by a shady Prussian. What happens when Matthew's past come backs to haunt him? Mafia!Prussia and Neko!Canada. Hard Yaoi. M for later chapters, language, rape, violence, and M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**OK people this is my first fanfiction EVER so please words of encouragement will help. This took me about 4 days to write damn writer's block. Okay before I get my arse chewed off my people about the setting, which is in New Orleans, Louisiana, I live revelity close to the city so I know more about it than any other city in the world so please don't get on my arse about it. Oh and another this I orignally had this as first person in Gilbert's point of view then I changed it to third person so there may me some 'I' and "me's in here that I did not catch sorry but I fixed it (hopefully) to please all people.**

**On with the story and sorry about the little rant. ^.^**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything if I did there will be major yaoi.**

**~Canadian Slave~**

**The Auction**

Gilbert sat in a soft leather recliner with a touch computer screen on his left and a table with an authentic German bier on his right. He was sitting in a black hallway looking room that bent at a light angle, basically sectioning the one long room to three. Three panels of one way glass separated him from the white room floor only three feet below. In each section there were three chairs with a touch screen computer and a small end table for drinks. That is exactly what typical slave auction house looks like.

Gilbert looked to around to size up his competitors, nine altogether, to his left and right. He sat in the middle of the one way glass, to be able to get a better look at the 'merchandise'. The two sitting beside him probably wanted to get a better look also. Each man was strange in their own way.

On his right sat a hefty looking man with ash blond, almost platinum, hair and violet eyes. Something in those eyes told Gilbert there was something was wrong with this man, almost like a beast ready to be let out of its cage. By his body build and face structure, and a prominent nose, Gilbert came to conclusion that the man was Russian. He wore a tan overcoat that went down to his knees, which shown black slacks, and a feint pink scarf was wrapped around his neck. His hands were lightly gripping the armrest.

His right sat a flax blond man with the biggest eyebrows Gilbert had ever seen. There was a slight twinkle in his emerald green eyes. A white dress shirt was under a green argyle sweater vest and light khaki pants covered his lithe body frame. His legs were crossed at the knees and his fingers were intertwined on his lap, patiently waiting. One his right was a cup of rum was waiting to be drunk.

_"Ladies and gentlemen in just a few moments we will start the auction. Let me please explain how this is going to work."_ A voice spoke through the speaker._ "Different specimens will enter through the door on the back wall. The person that has the most money in his pocket will take home the creature. When the creature enters the room I will tell you details about it, I will not lie. On the computer screen will state the starting bid. It will tell you if you are the highest bidder or if you have been out bid. There is a minimum of one hundred dollars between bids. All bids are confidential from other bidders. Thank you for your corporation."_

Gilbert sat there wondering what kind of creatures would be on display today. He had come here twice before and nothing caught his eye. The wait was killing him; he just wanted to get this show on the road! Gilbert wasn't looking for anything in particular, but he wanted something good. Slaves were never come from high class but there were ones that looked it. Some were new off the streets, while some were broken in and crushed down. Gilbert was hoping for someone that was new because he, for certain, did not want someone else's…plaything.

The lights in the room dimed and three boys entered the white room wearing nothing but a simple cloth skirt tied at the side and a black leather collar with a tag. Their bodies did not look nervous but their eyes did. One was a dull blond; the second was a bright blond, while the littlest's hair color was in the middle of the two. The oldest looked about sixteen while the youngest looked about nine.

_"The first auction for today is a package deal. Their names are_ _Toris Laurinaitis,_ _Eduard von Boc,_ _and __Ravis Galant. There was only one previous owner." _The voice said. _"They are normal humans. Toris is the oldest on the right at sixteen on the right. Eduard is the second oldest on the left at fifteen. Ravis is the youngest in the middle is ten. You may start biding."_

Out of the corner of his eye Gilbert saw a smile the Russian had on his face. Looking back at the room the three boys had left and replaced with an Italian. The voice said something about his name being Feliciano. He was lightly bouncing his feet making the cloth skirt sway. His head was down and he had a curl on his left side of his head. He was quickly shooed off.

The next person came in a tank pushed into the room by two men. First thing that caught Gilbert's attention was a shimmering gold tail. He had short black hair and pale skin. The announcer said he was a merman names Kiku Honda. Gilbert saw a shift of movement from eyebrows next to him. He had a smug look on his face, Gilbert kind of felt sorry for that poor creature if he got him. There must have been a bidding war between some people because the merman stayed in that room just looking around for a good five to seven minutes before he was wheeled out.

The person came in looked like the Feliciano guy but with darker hair and the weird curl on the right. He had his arms crossed defiantly over his chest and screaming out profanities, which made me laugh. This boy had stuff, which Gilbert liked, but he wasn't for him. The announcer said something but all Gilbert heard was Romano. He was quickly taken out like the other boy like him.

Gilbert was growing bored at watching the people come in then leave. Finally something caught his eye. A boy with shoulder length wavy blond hair with bright purple-blue eyes and pale skin, which was riddled with scars, stood in the room. The cloth skirt stopped about mid-thigh on him and the collar was a little loose on his neck. A pair of cat ears was the same color as his hair was tucked into his hair. His tail was tightly around his waist. He was about average build and slight muscles were shown beneath the skin. He looked more drawn into himself than more and all the others. There was a distance look in his eyes. At that moment Gilbert decided, even if he was owned before or not, he would have him.

_"Matthew Williams, __nineteen _years of age and two previous owners. He is originally from Toronto, Canada. Both his parents were nekos as well. He is a fourth generation slave. You may start bidding now."

Gilbert quickly pressed the bid button but was quickly out-bided. This bidding war continued for about a good ten minutes before he got the top bid and won. Gilbert bought Matthew Williams for $13,500 and he was pretty damn proud. He was taken out the lights in the room came back on. Some angry talking was heard from the adjacent corridors.

"_I apologize for the low amount of product but an incident happened and the others have been put on hold for now. If you bought a product please continue to the left and come to the wooden door. There you will be given the information on your product. Thank you for your time." _The voice announced.

Gilbert made his way to the door with eyebrows in front of him and the bid scary Russian behind him, he was not too keen of that idea. There were five other people with him but he really did not care, Gilbert just wanted Matthew. Before going down the stairs, a person handed Gilbert a manila envelope with 'Matthew Williams' written on it.

Gilbert walked down a stone hallway that was lined with cells on the left. The stone floor 'clicked' after every step. Looking into the one the cells there was an empty white single sized bed and a toilet with a sink with a mirror above it. There was a barred window letting in bright, broken up light. A little further of walking Gilbert noticed they were getting the merman out of his tank and drying him off.

Gilbert walked on until he came to the end of the hallway. Now that he thought about it Gilbert had no idea where Matthew's cell was. Turning to the left to go back he noticed purple eyes roaming up and down over him. One of the ears twitched on the person eyeing him. Matthew was sitting crossed legged on the bed, his eyes still devoid of feeling. In a split second his head went down.

"Papers please?" A handler said walking over to Gilbert.

Gilbert handed the handler the packet in his hands which the handler opened a pulled out the first paper. His eyes quickly scanned the paper and put it back, sealing the envelope again.

He quickly opened the cage and pulled out a blindfold, "Come on get out."

The boy just stayed where he was on the bed, which angered the man. The handler stomped into the cage and roughly attached a leash to Matthew's collar and tightly tied the blindfold over his eyes before roughly pulling him on the bed and onto the stone floor head first.

"Damn slave. Listen when you are told." The handler kicked him in the ribbed making him wince.

"Hey! The awesome me does not want him damaged." Gilbert shouted at the handler. He gave a huff before angrily stomping out of the cell, leaving Matthew on the floor. Sighing, Gilbert walked up to him and helped lift him to his feet. "Come on it's time to go home." Gilbert grabbed the forgotten leash that was dangling off the boy's neck.

Matthew kept up with Gilbert as they were walking back down the hallway, even though he tripped a few times. On the way back Gilbert noticed that the merman was shakily standing on two feet and was in the same predicament as Matthew, blindfolded and leashed. The eyebrow man had a hold of the leash and was talking to someone. The person eyebrows were talking to noticed him, bid eyebrows good-bye, and walked over to me.

"I was wondering who had bought Matthew." The man said. The man had blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing black slacks, a red shirt with a black vest, and a black tie. He held his hand out, which Gilbert gladly took. "My name is Matthias Køhler, the owner, and you are Gilbert Beilschmidt. Be careful he can be a handful. He came in with his last owner about biting and scratching." He turned to leave but turned back around. "One more thing: don't take the blindfold off until you get home. He has a good memory and will run if he has a chance." With that he turned and left.

Looking at the boy behind him, Gilbert noticed that his ears plastered to his hair and the tip of his tail twitching in annoyance. Gilbert sighed and continued on the way to the limo waiting outside. After a little coaxing Gilbert was able to get Matthew in but he chose to scurry away from him and sit away from the doors.

"I…If you don't mind me asking…master, what…city is this?" Matthew said after about five minutes.

"New Orleans." Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Why? Where were you last?

"I…I just wanted to know master. I was in…a city in West Virginia." His voice was shaky.

"Okay rule time. One: Stop calling me 'master' my name is Gilbert so call me that or Gil. Two: You will be expected to keep up the house. Three: Don't go digging in stuff that isn't yours. Do you understand?" Gilbert made sure to put the questioning tone in his voice.

"Yes sir."

About thirty minutes of quiet, the limo came to a stop. Gilbert started to make his way to Matthew who was on the opposite side of the window. Apparently he heard Gilbert coming and tried to cower away. Gilbert grabbed the back of the blindfold and Matthew tensed when his finger came in contact to Matthew's head.

"Don't worry, the awesome me will not hurt you just getting the blindfold off so hold still." Gilbert just poked at the knot.

Matthew relaxed just a bit, but said nothing. Gilbert was cursing the handler in him head for this damn knot. He struggled with it for a good five minutes before it gave way. Just as the blindfold came off Matthew's head quickly turned to face him and his eyes went wide and a blush slowly crept on his face.

"What's wrong?" I said.

He quickly looked away, being successful in hiding his face. "I…I never meet…someone like you…before."

"My kind is quite unusual." Gilbert shrugged. "Being albino does have its drawbacks." He unclipped the leash from the collar when he noticed Matthew had an odd curl sticking out in the front of his head. Gilbert gave it an experimental tug and ended up receiving a light moan out of Matthew's pretty little mouth with made his entire face look like a tomato and Gilbert laugh. "You ready to see your new home."

Gilbert could not help but notice that when he said that his ears went up. "Yes." Matthew mumbled.

The driver came around and opened the door. "Then let's go."

Matthew stumbled out of the limo behind Gilbert. His eyes went as big as saucers when he saw the house and if it was possible his ears perked up even more. It was nothing much, to Gilbert, just a three story brick house with wooden paneling outside and some minor (major) modifications on the rich side of the city. To a normal person it looked like a plantationhouse, kind of miniaturize though, on a large yard, like all the other houses around. There was a high gate around the perimeter of the rich green grass

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand which made him go stiff before relaxing a little bit but enough to allow Gilbert to pull him along, "If you like the outside come and take a look at the inside."

**~Canadian Slave~**

A buzz from the buzzer on the wall brought Matthew from his chore of vacuuming, even though he hated the sound. He pressed the button, "Who is it?"

"I'm looking for Gilbert." The voice had a think German accent which reminded Matthew of Gilbert's accent. "Buzz me in." The command was strict.

Matthew did as he was told and had the door unlock and opened by the time the man got to the door. "Let me…go get him…for you sir." Matthew said before turning and running up the stairs to go catch his master. When he arrived he knocked on the door before the door opened to reveal an annoyed looking Gilbert. "Someone is here to see you sir."

Gilbert sighed, "Alright, let's go."

Once they got to the bottom of the stairs Matthew was able to get a better look at the man. His short blond hair was stuck back and he had stern blue eyes. His muscled body was covered by a black suit. Behind him was a bubbly Italian that Matthew and Gilbert recognized as one on the 'products' at the slave auction.

Gilbert's eyes went wide, "Bruder!"

**~Canadian Slave~**

** A/N: Gilbert might seem OOC in this and I am very sorry about that but I think I hit Matthew dead on I'm not sure *goes into depressed mode*. I am not the best at writing in different lauanges but I can speak it *sigh* I am a horrible person. Might take a little while (about a week) for the next chapter to some out though casue I gotta work. I am sorry of my accent sometimes comes out in my writting and I do read over it but I am not the best editor. Sorry thanks for any feedback ya'll give me I will read them and take them into consideration. OH there might be M-prg I dont know yet, if ya'll readers want it I will put it in (please give my ya'll input on that) Bye Bye for now ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**VE~! I'm excited I got this in before a weeks time. To my frist six reviewers Cuore l'anima della, Mew I is Dinosaur, Ashe Nightshade, Hetaliafangirl1113, Elizaveta Hedervary, and that one guest I luv you all. The reviews really boosted my mood and got me to finish this chapter as fast as I could. I love all the people that favorited and alerted it, I never knew I was going to get that many on just on the frist chapter (now I wondering about the second chapter). I feel like this is short. oh well wha can I do.**

**OK my little rant is over ^.^**

**Warnings: fluff at the end and Ivan being Ivan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia if I did ya'll would feel sorry for Matthew and Alfred.**

**~Canadian Slave~**

**The Meeting**

Gilbert's eyes went wide, "Bruder!"

Matthew looked back and forth between Gilbert and his brother. Tension was getting thick in the air so Matthew excused himself from the room before scurrying off into another room to start another chore.

"Ludwig, what are you doing here?" Gilbert was finally able to get out.

"I saw you at the auction. I wanted to know what you were able to get our hands on." A tiny smile crept on the blonde's face.

"Sit down make yourself comfortable. I made a purchase, not a bad one if I might say so myself. A Canadian stray needed a home." Gilbert let out his signature laugh 'kesesese'. "Mattie, make some coffee for four people." Gilbert threw his head back and yelled.

Said Canadian came running down the stairs and said, "Yes sir," before high tailing it to the kitchen to do as asked.

"Obedient thing isn't he." Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"It seems his last owner seemed to beat it into him and he has the scars to prove it." Gilbert shrugged. "At least he stopped calling me 'master' and his speech has improved from broken up speech to light stuttering."

"Have you read his papers?"

"West how could I will all the work you been sending me."

"I still think it is odd. Feliciano go help Matthew in the kitchen."

"Ve~ alright I'll go help, Luddy." The Italian said before slipping into the kitchen.

Gilbert got serious, "Alright what is odd."

Ludwig looked Gilbert right in the eye noting his serious expression, "The heads of the German mafia, the head of the English mafia, Russian mafia, and Spanish mafia was all the same slave auction." That made one of Gilbert's silver eyebrow rises. "There have been rumors that the head of the American mafia is in the city and the head of the Italian mafia, French mafia and Chinese mafia are making their way here. Something might go down in the city."

Gilbert leaned back, "Why this city?"

"I don't know but it might be nothing but a coincidence or gears of a plan starting to turn. We need to stay on alert; I don't want to lose this territory."

"I'll…" Gilbert was interrupted by Feliciano and Matthew coming into the room, "We will continue this later." Ludwig nodded his head in agreement.

Matthew placed the tray with the coffee and cups on the table. Matthew made a mental note about how Ludwig liked his coffee black but Gilbert put a small amount of cream and a load full of sugar in his. Feliciano grabbed a cup and put a good helping a cream and sugar in his. Matthew just sat on the couch with his hands in his lap and his head down with his ears plastered down to his skull.

"Matthew stop being so…timid." Gilbert wined. "West is not as mean as he looks. He is really just a big teddy bear."

A pink dust covered Ludwig's cheeks, "Gilbert." He groaned

A giggle erupted from Matthew and Feliciano. Gilbert just looked at Matthew, looking like Ludwig with the light blush. Matthews eyes were lightly closed, his hands were trying to cover his giggle but the movement of his shoulders gave it away, his ears were perked up and the tip of his tail playfully twitching. To Gilbert it was a sight within itself, he could sit there all day and just watching Matthew giggles. It was the first time he ever saw Matthew laugh and Gilbert hoped he could see more soon.

After coming down from his giggling fit, Matthew noticed Gilbert's stare and his face started turning red. Matthew quickly looked down at his lap, effectively hiding most of his face with his bangs. Gilbert was cursing Matthew's shyness cause, Mein Gott, that blush was cute on him. When that thought popped into Gilbert's head he threw his head back on the coach groaning.

"Bruder, what are you doing?" Ludwig asked

"Let's go finish out conversation in my study." Gilbert said getting up from the couch leaving his cup on the tray.

**~Canadian Slave~**

"So you think there might be a war starting." Gilbert stated leaning back in his leather chair letting the smoke pass his lips.

"Bruder, I really wish if you stop smoking." Ludwig said reaching over, grabbing Gilbert's hand and successfully placing the cigarette out in the tray, "Yes, but that that is just my theory."

"I only smoke when I am stressed and with everything that is going on, I think I deserve one. Gott, I really did not want to deal with this kind of thing." Gilbert picked up some papers Ludwig gave him. "So the insane guy next to me at the auction was Ivan Braginski the head of the Russian mafia and the guy with the _huge_ eyebrows is Arthur Kirkland head of the English mafia. Man, those guys looked messed up in the head _especially_ Ivan."

"That man has some major issues. I think he murdered his way to the top, he is known for being ruthless."

Gilbert put his elbows on his desk and buried his face in his hands, "Mein Gott, what are we going to do. There are going to nine mafia bosses, at one time no less, in the City of New Orleans. I think this might get worse than Hurricane Katrina."

**~Canadian Slave~**

After Ludwig and Gilbert went upstairs Matthew started cleaned up, letting Feliciano ramble on and on about this, that, and everything.

"My favorite food is pasta. I really don't care what kind, as long as its pasta. There is Agnolotti, Anellini, Bavette, Bucatini, and Capelli Dangelo…" Feliciano babbled on and on.

Matthew let out a sigh and just let the poor man talk. He had already zoned out the other man ramblings on pasta and continued his chores. His daily routine did not change in his two weeks of being here. On Monday there was dishes, vacuuming, mopping, cleaning both of the used bedrooms. Tuesday was for laundry, cleaning the bathroom, fixing the beds, and tending to the garden, which Matthew enjoyed. Wednesdays and Fridays were the same as Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays were the same as Tuesdays, and Sunday was his day off. When Matthew was done with all his work for the day he could go anywhere he wanted, only on the property though but there was a lot of exploring to do.

After finishing the dish Matthew went and lied down on the couch with Feliciano still rambling on about different types of pasta. Grabbing the remote, Matthew went through the guide, and finding something on the History Channel about World War II that looked interesting, he got comfortable.

"Feliciano, come on we're leaving." Ludwig said coming down the stairs with Gilbert right behind him.

"Ve~ alright Luddy I'm coming." Feliciano said bounding out of his chair and attaching himself to Ludwig's arm, earning a groan out of the blonde's mouth as they left the house.

Gilbert noticed that Matthew was only paying attention to the television. The gears in Gilbert's head started turning and a smile, which the Cheshire cat would have been proud of, appeared on his face. Gilbert went around to the foot of the couch and stared at Matthew. In a split second, before Matthew could even react, Gilbert was on top of Matthew with his hands pinned above his head. Matthew let out an ear piercing scream the moment he was seized.

Once the scream came out of Matthew's mouth Gilbert jumped to get off the poor boy. When Gilbert got off Matthew sat up, pulled in knees to his chest, and bowed his head in a second. A muffled cry came from the boy curled up on couch.

"Matthew, I didn't mean to…" Gilbert reached out his hand, only to be swatted away. "Matthew I didn't mean to scare you, please believe me. It was just a joke; I didn't know you were going to react like this."

When Matthew looked up he saw the pained expression on the albino's face made him give in a little. One of Gilbert's hands came up cupped Matthew's face, making him flinch on contact, and gave him a reassuring smile. Matthew, upon seeing the worry in the albino's red eyes, closed his eyes and leaned in to Gilbert's hand. Gilbert's smile got a little bigger and ran his thumb over Matthew's cheek.

Gilbert took his hand off Matthew's cheek, getting a whine in the process. He got up from where his knee was on the couch and got behind Matthew. Gilbert was able to get his right leg between the couch and Matthew's balled up figure and let his left leg hang off the couch. He pulled Matthew's back close to his chest making the Canadian so rigid. Soon Matthew relaxed into Gilbert's chest and let the strong arms wrap around him.

Matthew actually liked the feeling for once. His past was haunted with nothing but beatings. Matthew learned not to trust at a young age when he still lived with his parents at their owner's house. He got in beaten into him by his parents, his parent's owner, and his two previous owners. For some reason or another he found that this man was not going to hurt him, probably the look in his eyes.

Gilbert soon found Matthew asleep in his arms about thirty minutes after the whole attacking incident. Gilbert looked down at the sleeping boy, noting the peaceful expression adorning his face, and successfully picked up the sleeping form, cradling him like a child. Gilbert was able to get Matthew into his bed without a hitch and decided to retire himself. One more look at the sleeping boy and Gilbert could not help himself, he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead making him stir, just a little.

**~Canadian Slave~**

Ivan sat in the chair in his hotel room at the Embassy Suites Hotel. He liked all the space the King Suite gave him.He was working on his latest work from Russia on his laptop. He was getting pissed at this one man because it was his fourth time asking for money but never paid on his debt.

Ivan growled then yelled, "Toris more vodka."

Said man came running in the room with the bottle in hand. He quickly pore the liquid before running out the room after fulfilling his master's request. Ivan was getting tired of waiting for the information he had sent out for. Just as that though came out his head Toris came in the room with his head bowed and an envelope in his hands.

"Yes?" Ivan asked.

"T-the information you asked for has arrived." Toris's voice was shaky when he told what he had to.

A smile grew on Ivan's face, "Good, bring it here."

Toris did not need to be told twice, he rushed over to the man in the chair and handed him the envelope. Once the envelope was Ivan hand Toris bolted. Ivan chucked at the little display, all that mattered to him was that they learned to fear him.

Ivan gave a dark chuckle as he looked at the papers, "Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt, the heads of German mafia. Arthur Kirkland, head of the English mafia. It is going to be fun see you all and," he flipped through all the other pages, "many, many more."

That smile never left Ivan's face the whole time he was reading through papers not once was the refilled cup of vodka was picked up.

**~Canadian Slave~**

"What do you mean there are more!" The head of the American mafia yelled. "I put up with Gilbert, his underlings, and those damn Italians now you are telling me there are MORE! I want papers on them all NOW!" The man ran a hand through his wheat blond hair, "Damn those fuckers, trying to take over _my_ country. Wait till I get my hands on those damn pompous assholes."

His slaves ran out of the room knowing better than upset their master when he was in one of his moods. The boss waited an entire hour before one of his servants came back in with a packet of loose papers. The servant held out the papers, bowing, and the boss snatched them right out of the poor man's hand. A glare shot at the servant had him out if the room in a rush.

The boss read through all the papers before something on Gilbert Beilschmidt's paper stood out and his smile grew wide and his blue eyes sparkled, "So that's where you went~."

The blonde made sure all his work was done before he made plans to go where everyone else seemed to he headed, the great city of New Orleans.

**~Canadian Slave~**

***does Alfred's fist pump* I'ze finished it. I hope I had pleased everyone that read the chapter. Me personally I want to get to next chapter 'casue shits about to go down in New Orleans.**

**Gilbert: I read the outline for the other chapters. No wonder why Ivan likes you.**

**Ivan: ^J^ Da *smiles***

**Gilbert: *gets away from Ivan* For everyone reading this feel VERY sorry for Matthew**

**Me: EVERYONE SHUT UP THIS IS MY TIME. Ok the question about m-prg is still out there, if ya'll want it message me or review about it I know some people are unconfortable with it. Every review boost my confidence with the story and lets me get the chapters out faster. I finished this at 1 in the morning.**

**Gilbert: Inspiration hits her at the weirdest time.**

**Me: Ivan get Gilbert out of here **

**Gilbert: *runs with Ivan on his heels***

**Me: Anyone want to make a guess at who the mafia bosses are expically the American mafia boss, who are about to make their apperance in the next few chapters. Ludwig and Gilbert are BOTH the bosses of the German mafia. What Gilbert said eariler about Matthew is becasue everything in this story revoles around him in his story, feel sorry for out favorite little neko. Now I have to bid you Au revoir becasue I think Ivan is trying to rape Gilbert by the sounds I am hearing. *exits***

**Matthew: *clutching Kuma* More reviews and I will be safe**


	3. Chapter 3

***tapping fingers together* You have all wondered why I have gathered you all here. You're huntches are correct it is for another chapter of Canadian Slave. *gets all happy* I love ALL you guys I had only two chapter and I got 19 faves, 40 alerts, 575 hits, and 21 REVIEWS! I have 7 on my first chapter and 14 on my second chapter, that got me excited and made me day when I woke up and saw how the reviews and hits sky rocketed. Upates might be comming every Wednesday and Sunday by how I see I get these chapters done.**

**Ivan: *pokes with waterpipe* What happened to you, you were just evil.**

**Me:*points to computer***

**Ivan: Now I see**

**Me: Can you do it for me Ivan I gotta do somethin'with**

**Ivan: Phantom does not own Hetalia if so everyone will become one wiht Mother Russia.**

**Warnings: sexy time between Matthew and Gilbert (probably not well written) and the ass Antonio.**

**~Canadian Slave~**

**The Wake-up Call**

Arthur spent most of his days in New Orleans locked in his hotel room working on paperwork. He allowed the merman named Kiku to do what he wanted but only in the hotel room, so he mostly stayed in the bathtub with a new book almost every day. Arthur was glad The Roosevelt had Luxury Suite open because of big bathtub.

"Damn bloody wanker. I thought I learned my lesson the first bloody time." He said flipping through the e-mails in front of him. "He is probably sitting on his bloody arse smoking. Damn others are doing whot that hell they want."

Before leaving London Arthur left his half-brother Calder, which he swore he would not do again but his other brothers would not do it so he could not help it. All Calder did while he was gone was sent him the papers_ he_ was supposed to do, kick his feet up on the desk, smoke and drank all day long, and bring women into his office and it reeked of sex afterwards.

A knock on the door brought Arthur out of his thoughts of how he was going to kill his lazy arse of a brother when he got back. Looking through the peep hole, Arthur noticed that it was the room service he ordered a little while ago. The man rolled the cart into the room and left without out a word. Arthur went and placed the food on the small dining room table before going knock on the bathroom door.

"Kiku, dinner's here." Arthur said.

The only reply Arthur was given was a splash. Kiku did not speak very much just a few 'no sir' or 'yes sir' when he was asked to do something. In about seven minutes Kiku was walking out if the bathroom wearing the black slacks and the long sleeve white shirt Arthur bought him the other day. His hair was still slightly wet and he was barefooted.

Arthur noted that Kiku was still wobbly on his legs as he made his way to the table to eat. The merman liked eating fish, muscles, and clams more than anything. Dinner was eaten in serine quiet until a 'ding' from Arthur's computer was heard. Kiku head shot up, which was odd from Arthur's point of view because he never did that before. The look Kiku was giving Arthur was basically saying 'you might want to get that.'

"Damn annoying git, I'm trying to eat." He pulled out the chair from under desk, sat down and clicked open the e-mail from Calder. He opened the file that was attached and scrolled through the different profiles. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Arthur's emerald green eyes sparkled. "Kiku, do you want to see the town with me tomorrow?"

Said boy simple nodded before going back to eating. A quiet chuckle could be heard in the room coming from Arthur. Arthur had long forgotten about his food and was reading through all the profiles of what seemed like, to him, mafia bosses. His hunch was right when he saw the profile of Ivan Braginski, the notorious Russian mafia boss.

"That bloody wanker hadn't been sitting around all day. He had actually done something useful." Arthur whispered to himself. "I might not kill him after all."

**~Canadian Slave~**

"Lovi, come on I want to so see friend while we're here." Antonio said throwing his head back on the couch

"No way in hell you stupid bastard, like I go anywhere with you." Lovino spat from the bed where he was hugging a pillow.

"What if I told you there is a chance you could see your brother, would you go then?" Antonio said with a glint in his eye.

When that came out his mouth Lovino jumped up from the bed, "What are we waiting for, let's go you dumbass."

Antonio simply tapped his cheek and immediately Lovino knew what he wanted. Lovino mumbled 'bastard' under his breath before giving the mafia boss a kiss on the cheek. Antonio gave a giggle before he called the car to come to the front. He tugged on his jacket and scarf, because apparently is got colder than he realized. Now in the car he was off to see his old friend Gilbert Beilschmidt.

**~Canadian Slave~**

Matthew let out a growl in the back of his throat and let his ears go back as he stared at the living room. Gilbert had come home yesterday, got drunk off his ass, tried to get ahold of Matthew, and then passed out in his bed when he could not _find_ said boy. His tail twitched in anger as he cleaned up the mess his master made the night before.

When that was done Matthew went and made breakfast which today, was his favorite, pancakes. Matthew, of course, made the batter from scratch. After all the pancakes were made and buttered, he set out the maple syrup and pancakes on the table. Matthew went fill a glass of water and got some pain killers from the cabinet before going to wake Gilbert.

Matthew opened the door and was instantly assaulted by the sour smell. With his ears down and his nose pinched, he made his way deeper into the now lit cave. If Matthew had not been cleaning his room it probably looked like the living room. A big flat screen TV sat on a pedestal on the west wall and the bed was on the east. Over Gilbert's king sized bed was a huge Prussian flag. A blob was crumped under the _Prussian_ blue sheets.

Matthew placed the cup of water and aspirin on the nightstand. He got on the bed and had to crawl to middle to even reach the figure. A few gentle shoves got only a light stir; a couple more shoves got a mummer, now Matthew was fed up. He got off the bed and went to the foot of the bed. Matthew gripped the sheets with all his might and pulled. He was successful in ripping the blankets off the hung-over German.

"What the hell Mattie." Gilbert yelled clutching his head.

"It already ten in the morning, you need to get up." Matthew argued, putting his hands on his hips.

Even though Gilbert's vision was still blurry he could make out Matthew in that cute position and, blushing, threw his arm over his eyes, "You know I have a hangover."

Matthew walked around the bed, his eyes never leaving Gilbert because he was looking over his half naked body with all the defined muscles on his torso and arms, "I brought some aspirin. Breakfast is already made; it's going to get cold if you don't hurry up."

Gilbert lifted part of his arm, reveling one red eye, "Like what you see." He saying that made Matthew's blush deepen. "What are we having?"

Matthew picked up the cup of water in one hand and the aspirin in the other and, shakily, handed them to Gilbert, who gladly took them. He tried to make his blush go away by thinking of something else but did not succeed. Gilbert held the glass for him to take so Matthew put his knee on the bed and extended his arm. A smirk spread across Gilbert's face as he rapidly grabbed Matthew's wrists successful in pulling him down to the bed and pinning his arm to the side.

Matthew went wide eyed as Gilbert hovered over him. Gilbert's eyes had something mischievous in them as he licked his lips. Matthew went rigid as Gilbert started to kiss his jaw bone. One of Gilbert's hands released Matthew's wrist and went to his side, making the smaller boy's back arch. Gilbert felt Matthew's tail hit his leg in a rhythm, which made him smirk against the neko's neck. Looking up Gilbert noticed that Matthew's ears were down and tears were gathering in the corners of Matthew's eyes and went to kiss them away.

Gilbert ghosted over Matthew's lip and went to the corner of his mouth, "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you in anyway; you have nothing to worry about."

An involuntary moan escaped Matthew's mouth as Gilbert kissed him full on the lips and his now released hands fisted the back of Gilbert's shirt. Gilbert deepened the kiss and pressed his body onto the smaller frame below him when he felt Matthew kiss him back. Gilbert started to inch his hand into Matthew's shirt, feeling the heated flesh below. Matthew broke the kiss first and used his arm to cover his face.

Gilbert took that to his advantage. With one hand he gripped the end on Matthew's shirt and pulled it up and off Matthew, who let out a squeak of surprise. Gilbert's smirk grew as he stared at the heated pale torso riddled with scars below him. Before the boy could protest Gilbert quickly took the boy's nipple in his mouth. Matthew grasped and arched into the touch but did not protest. Gilbert's hands went down to try to rid Matthew of his pants but his efforts were interrupted by the 'buzz' coming from buzzer.

"Gilbert~ let me in." A voice said through the speaker.

Growling Gilbert got up from the bed, and Matthew, and earned a whine from the boy before pressing the button, "What do you want, I was doing something." Venom laced his voice.

"Mi Amigo I haven't seen you in so long, am I that unimportant to you?" The voice said, sounding sad.

"Damn it Antonio. Fine I'll be down in a little bit to unlock the door." Gilbert pressed the button to unlock the gate.

Gilbert looked back at the bed to see Matthew sitting up and putting his shirt back on, "Sorry Matthew." Gilbert got worried when he did not get an answer so he got close to the bed but the closer he got the farther Matthew scooted away. "Matthew I didn't mean…"

"No, you probably think I'm disgusting." Matthew interrupted him as he pulled his knees up to his chest and his hands grabbing his head.

"Why would I, because you're gay. The awesome I wouldn't do anything I wasn't comfortable with." Gilbert crawled over to and pulled the crying boy to his chest. "So, stop beating yourself over it."

Matthew looked up and gave a light laugh, "Alright."

Gilbert wiped the wet tears off his face, "Come on there's someone I want you to meet."

After both men straightened up they headed downstairs. Gilbert went to the door to let the, repeating knocking, Spaniard in and Matthew went to the kitchen to reheat the pancakes. As Matthew was heating up the skillet to heat up the pancakes he heard a happy Spanish man talking and a cursing Italian.

"Matthew, come here." Gilbert yelled from the living room.

"Be right there." Matthew called back taking the pancakes of the skillet and put another batch on.

Walking into the living room Matthew was able to pin-point the Spanish speaking voice. There was a messy brown hair, green eyed man standing next to Gilbert with a huge smile. His tan sun kissed skin looked perfect on him, in his own way. He was undoing his over coat revealing a lean body covered in a loose red, short sleeve shirt and black slacks.

The cursing came from an Italian that looked like Feliciano but with darker hair and eyes. He was wearing a form fitting shirt and blue jeans. His face was in a scowl, unlike his partner. He was spewing cruse words out if his mouth like crazy.

"Matthew," Gilbert wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders and the man did it back to Gilbert and said with a smile, "this is Antonio, one my best friends in the world. The little sour mouth is Lovino. Toni this is," He nodded toward Matthew, "My Matthew."

Antonio extended his hand, "Hola Matthew. I never meet a felino before."

Matthew, with his ears down, timidly grabbed his hand and shook the man's hand, "Nice to meet you too, Antonio."

Said man arched his eyebrow, "Don't call me Antonio, all my friends call me Toni, so call me that."

"Alright I'll will." Matthew said with a smile. "I got to go tend to the pancakes now." Matthew said before he turned away.

As Matthew went to the kitchen, he heard Antonio questioning Gilbert on why he took so long and Gilbert babbling on about something. Matthew was changing the batch of pancakes when Lovino was walking in.

"What smells so good?" Lovino said.

"I'm just reheating the pancakes that went cold from trying to walk Gilbert up, that man does not walk up easy." Matthew said flipping the pancakes. "Help yourself to some on the plate over there, there's more than enough for everyone."

Lovino blinked before the words finally registered in his head, "Thanks."

Just as Lovino got his pancakes picked up the plate, Matthew grabbed it and placed the newly heated pancakes on it. The only sound form the kitchen was from Matthew scraping the skillet with the spatula, the pancakes hitting the skillet, and Lovino's fork scrapping the plate. The other sounds flowing into the room were Gilbert and Antonio laughing up a storm.

"Matthew, bring us some beer." Gilbert yelled.

"NO!" Matthew yelled, blushing, remembering last night's events.

Gilbert ran into the kitchen with a shocked expression, "You actually yelled."

Matthew's blush got deeper, "Pancakes are ready."

"Can I have some?" Antonio said popping into the kitchen.

"Yes help yourself." When Matthew said that, Antonio let out a happy cheer before rushing over to the counter.

When Antonio took his first bite his mouth went agape, "These are the best pancakes I ever had!"

Gilbert, upon hearing Antonio's excitement, grabbed his own and began cutting into it, "Damn Mattie, I knew you could cook awesomely but not _this _awesome." Gilbert said that as now set a mission at demolishing the stack of pancakes.

Matthew grabbed his own plate with pancakes before Gilbert demolished them all. Lunch was eaten with talking going on between Gilbert and Antonio with Lovino cursing at them whenever his name was brought up. Matthew sat on the counter, listening to the two men catch-up, waiting for the dirty dishes to be put into the sink. After the men were done in the kitchen, Matthew started to clean the dishes, with Lovino's help which was a shocker to him.

It was ten at night when the messed up duo decided to leave the house. Even though Gilbert was happy to see his old friend again and to know he was going to in town for a while, he was happy they left. He was still upset about this morning, when his time with Matthew was cut short. The damned Spaniard had impeccable timing when it came to ruining things.

Sighing Gilbert looked over to the couch to see that the Canadian was fast asleep. Gilbert noticed the little things like how Matthew's chest was rising and falling evenly, how his ears and tail twitched every now and again, and how his eyes sometimes fluttered.

Gilbert ran a hand through his silver hair. _Why am I getting so worked up over one person?_ He thought.

Gilbert strode to the stairs and was about to go up before something stopped him. He could not just leave Matthew on the couch so he turned back and looked over the Canadian boy. Gilbert carefully picked up the sleeping boy and brought him to his room. When Gilbert set Matthew on the bed Matthew's shirt had ridden up to reveal and expanse of pale skin. That small expanse of skin brought Gilbert's mind back to this morning in full blast, making his pants tight.

_Shit._ He thought. _Now is not the time to be thinking like that, Gilbert. Damn if Antonio hadn't shown up I wouldn't be like this. _ Gilbert gazed upon the sleeping boy's face again. _ Am I seriously attracted to this boy? We aren't really that far apart in age and he is cute but still…damn it, I'm just sexually frustrated that's why I am like this. But why did that happen this morning maybe I am attracted…nope sexually frustrated and that's my conclusion. Now I need a cold shower to get this problem done for._

Gilbert left the room, not noticing Matthew was awake and was watching him leave. Matthew saw the look on Gilbert's face and his face instantly turned into regret. Matthew sat up the in the bed, letting the blanket fall down.

_Maybe I'm not wanted here either. I got my hopes up too much this time. I think I might become attached to him and that is never good. _ Matthew thought as he lay back down and got into the fetal position. _No matter where I go, I will not be wanted. Why did I have to be born like this, why couldn't I be born like everyone else or not at all. It would have been better if I had been bought by someone else and not someone as nice as him. I'm becoming depressed again I can feel it; I hope I don't go back into my old habits again. _Involuntary Matthew's right hand went to rub his left arm.

For the first time since he got here, Matthew cried himself to sleep.

**~Canadian Slave~**

The American mafia boss just stepped off the plane and into the car that was waiting for him at the runway. One of the perks of being a mafia boss, to him at least, was enough money to afford a private, customizable plane so he did not have to share with other people. The boss just simply looked out the window was the city passed before him. The only time he noticed he was at his hotel was that the driver came and opened his door.

In front of him The Hilton was bright and all around him the city was in full swing. He has always chosen this hotel because it had the riverside view and was close to the riverside marketplace. His luggage was being rolled in by the hotel staff. He had no idea how long it was going to take but he was staying for as long as it took him to get what he wanted. He walked to the hotel and was greeted by the stares of the other guest as I went to the front desk.

"Yes, may I help you?" The concierge asked.

The mafia boss put on his charming smile, "Yes, I have a room reserved for Alfred F. Jones."

A light blush dusted the woman's cheeks, "Ah yes your Exclusive King Room is ready for your arrival. Can I please see your identification?"

Alfred handed over his I.D with a smile. The woman checked it over before handing him the room key. "Thank You." He said while putting everything back into his wallet.

As he was walking to the elevator he heard the woman say, "Hope your stay is pleasant, Mr. Jones."

Alfred got comfy in his room while the staff placed his luggage on the floor. After they were gone Alfred's smile went away and the happiness in his eyes turned in seriousness. He went over to his brief case and pulled out the paper that said 'Gilbert Beilschmidt'.

"Now, let the chase begin." Alfred said with a sickening laugh.

**~Canadian Slave~**

**A/N: And Arthur, Antonio and Lovino made their debut that only leaves 3 more mafia bosses to be revealed in the next few chapters. I hate Antonio and Gilbert in this chapter. Gilbert is having mixed feelings. Oh Gilbert is gay in this one so he is not going after any women in this story if he is sexually frustrated. Antonio is cockblock in this chapter for our two lovers. I kinda felt bad writing Matthew's thoughts like that but he is insucure about things like his sexually, his trust issues becasuse of his past, and how things are playing out with Gilbert and how he is attacted to him even though he know he shouldn't becasue of what was beat into him when he was young. Feel free to give huggles for Matthew 'cause he is going to need them form this chapter on becasue now things get complicated with Alfred getting into the picture. If ya'll got any questions review and send me a pm and I will awanser them if it will not revel any important information. THERE WILL BE M-PREG since everyone is asking for it but if it's Matthew and Gilbert, Matthew and Alfred, Matthew and somone else, we will just wait to see but it would be funny for Gil having an albino kitten child but if who knows. Ok time to answer reviews now.**

**Ashe Nightshade: Yes Antonio is the head of the Spanish Mafia. He came in this chapter and he did buy Romano. Your comment made my day with your spazzes in there.**

**Ironicsheep: Dont worry everything that will go on between Gilbert and Matthew is consensual.**

**Rein-sama: I know Gilbert is OOC, but it's like what can I do I think he is going to be less OOC when that who Bad Touch Trio gets together. Let the City of New Orleans better watch out.**

** .Anime: There will be other parings but I might not go into their love life like all the sexy stuff that goes on in the bedroom ;).**

**Me: All reviews help me with the chapters and my confidence. Hope to ...**

**Alfred: WHY AM I THE BAD GUY**

**Me: *evil smile* every super hero has a evil side**

**Alfred: *back away* Okay**

**Ivan: ^J^ and that is why I like her**


	4. Chapter 4

**WEEEEE. I got the fourth chapter out. I would have had this out this morning but I went to a party and it got out of hand. I have been having problems over here with my parakeets Ivan, Gilbert, Alfred, and Matthew, I got two others but they dont give me any trouble which are Arthur and Luka. Ivan has been making Matthew stay away from the group and Gilbert and Alfred have been getting pissed at him for doing it and have been trying to get Matthew back, making Ivan even more pissed. I had to seperate Ivan from the others and he is pretty pissed at that. Now Matthew is kept in the safety of Alfred and Gilbert follwing his every move and when he sleeps his protectors sleeps on either side of him. xP**

**Ivan: Phantom does not own Hetalia or making money off of this fanfiction. *goes find Alfred to kill him for the rest of this story***

**~Canadian Slave~**

**The Day Out**

Gilbert was not able to go to sleep last night. He finally was able to get to sleep about two in the morning and woke up at seven, dead tired. Gilbert was now in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to finish with his head pressed to the cold granite counter top. The only sounds in the house were Gilbert breathing and the coffee maker. Usually Matthew was up by now and Gilbert was getting worried about the neko.

Forgetting his coffee, Gilbert treaded up the stairs to his servant's room. By knocking Gilbert got no answer so he tried to turn the door knob only to find it locked. Gilbert banged on the door the hardest he could and still got no answer. Now Gilbert was panicking, trying to remember where he left the keys to all the doors in the house. The thought came to him that he would not be able to find them.

He banged on the door more, "Matthew!" Gilbert pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything before banging again, "Matthew open up!" _Shit I got to break down the damn door_. He thought. Gilbert backed up to the opposite wall, took a deep breath, and slammed his shoulder into the door with all his might. He did that two more time before the door gave way. "Matthew where are you!"

Gilbert ran into the room franticly looking for the neko. When Gilbert turned his attention to the corner on the right side of the bed, there was a curled up blanket shaking. Gilbert was taking small steps towards the trembling object. He stopped about two feet from the figure and reached out.

"Don't touch me!" The figure said.

"Then tell me what's wrong, Matthew. At least let me take off the blanket." Gilbert said.

Matthew shrugged the blanket off his head, showing he was facing the wall and his ears were down, "Nothing is wrong."

Gilbert pulled Matthew's figure to him, and getting a squeak out of the boy in the process, "Something is wrong, now tell me."

Matthew just shook his head. Gilbert growled making the poor boy shake even more than he already was, if that was even possible. He grabbed the poor boy's shoulders and pushed him to the bed. Gilbert's expression softened when he saw Matthew's wide eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Gilbert went right over edge of the bed, "Mattie, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Matthew did not give an answer; he just crawled over to Gilbert and started fumbling with his pants button. When Matthew got Gilbert's pants open he grabbed the boxers too and started pulling them down. Gilbert's eyes went wide once he knew want Matthew was doing and he rapidly grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Matthew Williams, what do you think you are doing?" Gilbert's voice was stern.

_Oh no. I upset my master, what am I supposed to do now._ Matthew thought.

Gilbert started to panic once again now that Matthew was shaking and crying again. The papers on Matthew came to Gilbert's mind. That had said Matthew's first master had him trained for pleasure.

_He probably thought I was mad at him and was trying to make up for it. Damn his last owners were fucked up._ Gilbert thought.

Matthew opened his mouth, "I…I…" He closed his mouth once again.

One of Gilbert's hands grabbed Matthew's jaw and made him look up "Matthew, I'm not mad. I'm also not like your past owners, so don't do what you did to them on me." With that said Matthew's hands released the hem of Gilbert's pants and sat back on his calves and looked down.

Gilbert fixed his pants. The look on Matthew's face was enough to make the hardest heart melt, hell melt Ludwig's heart. Gilbert did something himself nor Matthew would have expected, his arms went out, hooked Matthew under his armpits and pulled him close like a small child. Involuntary Matthew wrapped his legs and arms around Gilbert's waist and neck, like how a child would to its mother. Gilbert repositioned Matthew so he was on his hip and could hold him with one arm and the other to help him get downstairs.

_He's lighter than I expected._ Gilbert thought.

Gilbert carried the boy downstairs and deposited him on the couch. Gilbert had to assure him that he would be right back. He ran upstairs back into Matthew's room to get him some day clothes. Digging through the closet, Gilbert decided on a pair of ripped at the knee blue jeans, a shirt that looked like Canada's flag, a pair of red converse, a black beanie, and a simple black jacket. Gilbert went down stairs to see that Matthew was curled up by the arm rest.

"Take me back." Matthew stated

"Back where?" Gilbert was confused by what the boy said.

"To the auction house, I don't deserve it."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"I've made you mad. I don't deserve your kindness."

Gilbert rubbed Matthew's head and threw the clothes at him, "Get dressed we're going out."

Matthew looked at Gilbert and blinked in confusion.

"You have been stuck in this house in a while. Even if I show you the town I know you won't run away. Now get dressed, I am going get dressed myself and call the car." Gilbert said before ascending the stairs.

Matthew was alone once again. He made sure the windows were closed before stripping to his boxers. Matthews sighed while tugging on the pants followed by the shirt with the maple leaf on it.

_Maybe he is not going to get rid of me. If I was him I would, I bring nothing but trouble._ Matthew thought with another sigh and began to tie his shoes.

"Okay we might have a problem." Gilbert said scaring Matthew.

Gilbert was standing before him in a tight black shirt and baggy blue jeans. Matthew just looked up at the man and blinked, his eyes were practically saying 'why'.

"Your tail will still show. I know," Gilbert grabbed the bottom of Matthew shirt and pulled it up in one swift movement, "Wrap it around your waist."

Matthew did as he was told, "What about my ears, though."

Gilbert grabbed the beanie that was lying on the couch, "Put your ears down." Matthew complied and winced as the cloth pushed down on his ears. "Just endure it for today alright. You look like a normal person now." Matthew smiled. "Keep that smile on; you look better when you smile. Now come on the car is waiting."

Matthew grabbed his jacket and waited for Gilbert to retrieve his from the closet. Gilbert dragged Matthew to the black Rolls Royce by his hand. Matthew watched the city went by through the window. Gilbert laughed at Matthew's expression as they went by the casinos and bright bars.

"Like what you see." Gilbert giggled.

"I was always in the country with one of my old masters and was never allowed into the city, this is kind of new to me."

"Mr. Beilschmidt, we are here." The driver said.

Gilbert got out behind Matthew, "This is the French Quarter. I like it here because there are so stands and stores here. There is always something new here and old things never get old. It's not tourist season yet so it not as crowded as it could be." He grabbed Matthew's hand. "Come on I'll show you around."

Gilbert took Matthew all around the major parts of the city. They went in through almost all the shops lining the streets. They only took a few breaks out of the whole trip, which had Matthew pretty winded but seeing the shops and all the things they had made him forget about it. Halfway through their trip landed them in front of the Aquarium of the Americas. Matthew went wide eyes as he looked up to see all the parakeets flying around, letting go of Gilbert's hand.

"How about I'll take you there one day? It's pretty fun in there." Gilbert asked.

Matthew just looked up at Gilbert and smiled, "Yeah."

Gilbert felt a blush creep over his face, "Let's go to The Riverwalk."

"Alright, it sounds like fun" Matthew grabbed Gilbert's hand once again.

Gilbert did not have to drag Matthew because the boy stayed right by his side. Matthew had a small smile on his face as he walked along Gilbert's side, even though the hat irradiated his ears. A big building appeared in front of the duo. Matthew just gawked at the size while Gilbert just stared at Matthew's expression.

Gilbert gave a tug on the hand he was holding, "You just going to stand there or you going to come inside. It's warmer then out here."

Matthew gave Gilbert another smile, a true happy smile. Gilbert tried to keep his normal pale face but could not and ended up light red. It ended up with Matthew dragging a red faced Gilbert through the doors. Matthew was in wow when he saw the inside of the shopping mall. As Gilbert walked through the mall Matthew was holding his hand and was connected to his hip the whole time. He led Matthew to any shop he wanted to go in if he pointed to it.

"Matthew, you want a cameral apple." Gilbert asked when they were seated.

Matthew just tilted his head.

"You're trying one. Stay right here and don't talk to anyone." Gilbert said pointing to the bench.

Matthew nodded as he watched Gilbert walk away over his shoulder. Now he left alone and vulnerable. A cold chill went through Matthew's spine and he felt like he was being watched. People would look his way then then look away but this was a constant feeling.

_Where's Gilbert._ Matthew thought fumbling with his fingers.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump about a foot in the air.

"You okay Matthew. You don't look alright." Gilbert said sitting down next to Matthew.

"I got a bad feeling." Matthew took the precut cameral apple that Gilbert was handing him.

"Well let's go look at other stores. I want to take you to some other places." Gilbert said grabbing Matthew's free hand and pulling him to the escalator.

Matthew took his hand back, earning a confusing look from Gilbert, to eat his snack. One particular store caught Matthew's attention. There was a stuffed polar bear in the window that made Matthew stop in his tracks. Gilbert stopped when he did not feel the nekos presence next to him.

"Matthew!" Gilbert looked around then caught blond hair in the corner of his eye. "Jeez Matthew don't scare me like that." Gilbert said walking to the boy.

"Sorry," His attention turned back to the bear in the window, "I didn't mean to do it, eh." Matthew slapped his hand over his mouth with his accent slipped.

"That was cute." Gilbert beamed.

"No it wasn't, it's weird." Matthew said looking away with a blush.

"Wait here."

"Alright, I won't move." Matthew promised.

Just as Gilbert walked into the store the feeling of being watched came back in full blast. Matthew did not like the cold chill that ran down his spine. He looked around but did not see anyone or anything looking at him for a long period of time. In the corner of his left eye he saw a mess of blond hair with a weird cowlick sticking up. Now Matthew started panicking, his body was involuntary shaking.

"Matthew, there is something wrong isn't there." Gilbert said reappearing out of the store.

"I feel like I'm being watched." Matthew confessed. "I didn't want it to mess with our day out."

"Let's get out of here and go to the other places." Matthew nodded. "I got a question Matthew." Gilbert asked ask they were making their way out the shopping mall.

"What is it?" Matthew looked up.

"How would you feel about getting a piercing?"

Matthew's eyes went wide, "W-why?"

"Just on your human ear, just one, that's all I ask, as a sign that you are mine." Gilbert said, not trying to scare the boy.

"Wouldn't it look better if both were done and not just one?" Matthew asked.

"So you're willing to do it." Gilbert was shocked.

"I guess."

Gilbert beamed and threw his arm over Matthew's shoulders, "If you're good I got a treat for you afterwards."

**~Canadian Slave~**

Alfred was watching Matthew the whole time he was in The Riverwalk, staying in the shadows or behind a group to move. He did not like it one bit how the albino was treating his pet.

_Matthew knows he is being watched._ He thought when he spotted Matthew sitting on the bench, alone. _But he does not know where from. Why does that boy have to be so damn smart?_

He was about to make his move but the damn red eyed bastard came back in the nick of time. Alfred was getting pissed at the albino for just for being near his pet. His targets were on the move so Alfred used the shadows and other people to get as close as he could without Matthew spotted him. Alfred was going into the hallways and out the corner he saw Matthew catch a glimpse of him moving.

_If he saw me, I have nothing to worry about._ Alfred thought just as he saw them going back towards the exit.

Like usual Alfred followed them, watching his pet's every move like a student studies for a test. He knew his biggest obstacle would be the albino. Alfred had done a background check on the man but did not find much but what he did know was that if his two buddies were in town they would go drinking to oblivion and that would be his chance to strike.

Alfred exited the shopping mall after he knew he would not be spotted by the duo. He made his way to the Saint Louis Cathedral, to pray. Hell, he maybe a mafia boss but he still had his Christian roots. He knew kidnapping was wrong but it was necessary to get Matthew away from that demon spawn. His head started to come up with a plan.

**~Canadian Slave~**

Gilbert and Matthew were almost back to the French Quarter. Matthew was clutching the polar bear he saw back at the shop with his left arm and holding Gilbert's hand with his right. His ears throbbed but he was told that it was normal because the ear went through trauma. He had to clean his ears with cleaner every night to fight off any infections.

"Still hurts Matthew?" Gilbert asked.

"It's just light throbbing now; it only hurts when they are touched." Matthew answered.

"I got another treat for you."

"You're being too kind to me. I don't know what I did to deserve it."

"You have been working hard, you deserve something nice."

Matthew hugged the bear to his chest, "I already got the bear and a kind master, I couldn't ask for more."

Gilbert blushed at what Matthew said about him being kind. "You know nothing about me Matthew but you still say I'm kind."

"To me you are. You treat me different than my other owners." Matthew's hand, with the bear in it, touched his throat where the collar _always_ uses to be. "I have always had a collar on me making me a slave to whoever owned me. You were the first one who took it off. For once in my life I didn't feel like I was owned, I almost felt free though I know I still owned and I will be my whole life, if not by you then by someone else."

Gilbert looked at Matthew dumbfounded, let go of his hand, turned around and grabbed Matthew's jaw to make Matthew look him in the eye. "Matthew, I'm not letting go of you not now or ever. So get use to me being your master and having some freedom."

Matthew could only blush, "A-alright."

Gilbert just smiled before releasing Matthew's jaw and grabbing his hand, "We're almost there.

Within five minutes they were right in front of Café Du Monde. It took about another two minutes to find a cleared table and sat side by side, so their shoulders were almost touching. Within a minute the waiter came by to take their order. Matthew was baffled about that Gilbert ordered, he side something about four orders of beignets and two orders of Au Lait. Matthew knew they were in for a wait with all the people.

"This place is famous for their beignets and coffee. They get them out as fast as they can, with the demand being so high." Gilbert commented.

"What are 'beignets' and 'Au Lait'?" Matthew asked.

"Uh, see what that man is carrying." Gilbert said pointing to the man passing them with a tray with something on it. "Beignets are pieces of fried dough covered in _lots _powdered sugar. Au Lait is basically the kind of coffee this place uses that is not commercially sold. Don't worry it's good, I love it here."

"I trust you on this." Matthew said with a pout.

"Stop with the pouting, you look too cute like that. I don't want other people trying to get a hold of you."

"You care about me, eh." Matthew let his accent slip on purpose.

"Don't use that on me, Matthew."

"What am I doing, eh?" Matthew tilted his head looking at Gilbert.

Gilbert let out a growl in his throat, grabbed Matthew by the jaw and slammed his lips in Matthew. "Don't use your accent on me. You might end up getting yourself in a sticky situation you can't and probably won't want to get yourself out." He whispered against Matthew lips once they broke apart.

The blush of Matthew's face extended from ear to ear. His pulled himself out of Gilbert's grasp and looked down at the bear in his lap. Gilbert now wondered if he should not have done that. A pregnant silence was between the two men. Soon the waiter brought the order and set it down.

Gilbert pushed a cup of coffee and a plate of beignets in front of Matthew, "See if you like them, you got another plate but see if you like them first. Give me the bear; I'm going to put him back in the bag so he won't get dirty."

Matthew handed over the bear without question and just stared at the food in front of him. He did not know how to even start to eat it. He looked over to Gilbert to see that he had already demolished his first one and was going onto his second. Matthew picked up the beignet by the corner and bite into it, to say he loved it was an understatement.

Gilbert looked over at Matthew to see he was enjoying himself. On a closer inspection Gilbert finally noticed Matthew's elongated canines in his mouth. Gilbert's mind started to wonder, as he was taking a sip of his coffee no less, to what Matthew could do with that little mouth of his even with those teeth. All of a sudden he started chocking on his coffee once he noticed what he was thinking about.

Matthew's attention went over to his master who was coughing wildly. He started to pat Gilbert's back. Soon Gilbert was able to breathe air in again. Gilbert's eyes wondered over to the boy who stopped patted his back with wide purple-blue eyes. Once his eyes locked with Matthew's, a blush hurrily covered Gilbert's face and he turned away.

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative quiet. Matthew had finished his coffee and two plates of beignets. The waiter came with the bill and Gilbert put thirty dollars on the bill holder. Matthew really wanted to move his tail and ears but he could not blow his cover.

"I going to the bathroom, through it might take a while okay." Gilbert said getting up from the table.

"Alright, just don't forget about me." Matthew said pulling his bear out of his bag.

As Gilbert left, Matthew got the feeling of being watched again. If felt worse than before, almost if it was right behind him. Matthew's mind started to think back to Gilbert and how he was eating. He started to play with the extra sugar in his plate with his spoon. Matthew looked lost in thought and had a glazed look in his eyes as he thought about Gilbert. The way he moves, the way he talks, how is body would press down…Matthew's thought was interrupted by someone breathing down his neck.

"Long time, no see, Matthew," A voice said behind him.

Matthew swung around so fast, "Alfred."

**~Canadian Slave~**

**A/N: Damn you Alfred. Shit is about to go down. OK one lucky reviewer will get a Hetalia story written for them becasue I feel with all the support I get from all of ya'll I want to give something back. So the lucky reviewer will get a Hetalia story writen for then with they fav yaoi or hetro couple, no yuri I not familar with it, with their plot it could be a one-shot or chapter story.**

**Ivan: The rules are simple: 1) You can only post one review per chapter, we will check, 2) It has to be about the story, 3) Feel free to bash on the characters and feel sorry for Matthew, 4) The special reviewer number will be kept a secret but the name of the winner will not unless the winner wants it to be. If any of those rules are broken I will beat you with my pipe. **

**Oh I'm thinking about writing another about a panio prodigy, violin prodigy, and a saxaphone player. I am thinking about using Alfred, Arthur, and Francis for this one and making it a love triangle. Feel free to give me other ideas for any other characters that would work for this idea casue it is still a work in progress. Hey Ivan you caught Alfred yet.**

**Ivan: No, why?**

**I saw him running towards the pantry**

**Ivan: *grabbs pipe* I will be right back**

**Okay thank you for reading this A/N and good luck for the lucky reviewer now I got to go stop Ivan from getting blood in my kitchen. Good luck **


	5. Chapter 5

**tears comming to eyes* I'm SOOOOO sorry I did not get this up Wednesday. Something really bead happened, I was pushed down some stairs and ended up breaking my leg, twisting my wrist to the point I can't move it, and blusted open my skull above my eyebrow and needed stiches. With that aside, I love all you people for all the attention this story is given. The next chapter will be really late because I won't be able to type and the meds they got me one makes me go to sleep but I will type whenever I am awake but I might take longer to tpe with my wirst. I hope yall like this chapter**

**~Canadian Slave~**

**Mind Games**

Matthew just sat there frozen to the seat as he stared at the man before him. A muscled body covered in a tight red shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket stood before him. Wheat blonde hair and sky blue eyes stared back at him. Matthew was frozen because the devilish look in those blue eyes.

"How long has it been now? Almost two years now." Alfred said.

Matthew could not speak.

"What cat got your tongue?" Alfred roughly grabbed Matthew by this upper arm and pulled him up. "Now we are going to have a little talk."

Matthew was ripped from his seat and dragged out from under the tent. The platform that over looked the Jackson Square and the Saint Louis Cathedral to the front and the Mississippi River in the back was almost clear because it was lunchtime. Alfred dragged the poor Canadian to the furthest corner away from Café Du Monde, which was covered by the overhang of a tree. He pinned Matthew against the rail.

"Matthew~, you got sugar on your face." Alfred started licking the sugar off by Matthew's lips, earning a moan. "So you still got a slutty body." Alfred's mouth moved to the boy's throat. "Well I am the one who trained it, so of course I know where all your sensitive points are."

Matthew tried to push Alfred away but with no luck, "Please stop, please."

"You know begging does not work with me Matthew." Alfred said pulling down Matthew's shirt collar, revealing his collar bone, and sucking on the skin.

"But, I can't. Just please stop." Matthew pleaded.

Alfred went eye level to the shorter blonde, "What so you can go back to the albino. He don't love you Matthew, he probably doesn't even like you 'cause of what you are, a useless slave. Once he is done with you, you will go right back to an auction house to be sold again." That statement made Matthew visibly tense. "You can't deny it forever Matthew, someday he will find out what kind of person you really are, a slutty needy slave that mewls and moans under another's touch. What would he think of you then?"

Matthew started to shake and grip the bear tighter, "You're wrong, Gilbert is nothing like that."

"Matthew, stop being so native, all men are like that. Once they find something wrong with another they want nothing to do what that person and abandon them." Alfred grabbed Matthew's butt, "I'm the only one who will truly love you as you are and won't abandon you because no one but me can handle your sex drive. I know where all your sensitive spots are that no one else knows of."

Matthew was no frantically shaking him head, "No you're wrong, you're always wrong."

Alfred's hand started to reach inside Matthew's shirt and played with his nipples, making him shutter, "How am I wrong about this," Alfred's other hand went to grab the small smaller boy's crotch, "Because you seem to like this by what I am feeling."

Matthew's blush started to cover his whole face, "I don't."

"You always want it; you just keep forcing yourself to hold back. How many times had that albino had sex with you? How did feel?"

Matthew's mind went over to what happened a few days ago when he tried to wake Gilbert up. He could feel himself start to get hard in Alfred's hand. Even though he was trying his best to fight it but lost.

"Was he that good? You got hard fast, still a needy body. How about I give you a hand with your problem Matthew?" With that Alfred slammed his lips into Matthew's.

**~Canadian Slave~**

Gilbert came out of the bathroom and got back to the table to see that Matthew wasn't there. He started panicking again; he knew Matthew would not wonder off alone, mainly because he was scared of being around so many people. The people at the next table were the same people that were there before he left.

"Excuse me." Gilbert said in his politest voice. "Did you see me companion leave here."

"What did he look like it might jog my memory?" The woman said.

"Shoulder length blond hair, purple- blue eyes, and clutching a stuffed polar bear."

The woman looked confused but her child spoke up, "Oh him, some man came and took him."

Gilbert's eyes went wide, "Where did he take him?"

The little boy pointed to the overlook, "I saw him tug him in that direction."

"Thank you!"

The little boy waved as Gilbert ran, "You're welcome."

**~Canadian Slave~**

"Alfred." Matthew moaned against Alfred's lips.

"Tell me what you want." Alfred said kissing Matthew's jaw.

"I want you to stop."

"But you love it. Your 'little boy' is saying otherwise."

By now the entire overlook was deserted because of lunch time. Alfred's hands started to wonder allover Matthew's torso, purposely avoiding the boy's nipples. Matthew was withering under Alfred's touch involuntary. He wanted to get away but he could not, the man was keeping him pinned to the railings. Alfred purposely pulled on Matthew's curl, which opened the boy's mouth in a moan. Alfred plunged his tongue into the other's hot, moist craven.

"You still taste like you, Matthew, mixed with sugar and coffee." Alfred said licking his lips as he pulled his tongue out.

Matthew was out of breath, his body responding to every touch and lick. _Stop I don't want this. Gilbert!_ He thought.

"Matthew!" A new voice butted in.

"Damn. You're lucky but you better get ready 'cause I ain't giving you up." With that Alfred walked off from under the overhang and away from the panting neko.

Gilbert saw where a man walked out from and ran over. He saw Matthew falling to the ground and landing on his butt. Matthew looked all flustered and was shaking up a storm. He pulled his knees to his chest and started to cry, not noticing Gilbert was watching him. Gilbert did not like seeing Matthew like that; his mind was brought to the blonde man walking away from this place. His jaw clenched as thought about what that man probably done to Matthew to make him like this.

"Matthew." Gilbert said putting a hand on the shaking boy's shoulder.

Matthew looked up with a shocked look on his face, "Take me home, please." His voice was so quiet.

Gilbert turned his back to Matthew and crouched down, "Get on; you won't be able to walk like that."

Matthew did as he was told and held on tight to the body he was wrapped around. Gilbert noticed that Matthew had not stopped shaking by the time they reached the river.

_Whatever that man did to Matthew got him really scared._ Gilbert thought. "Matthew look The Naches is taking off."

Matthew's head went from his right shoulder to his left and stared at the large boat leaving but said nothing. Gilbert got worried and he set Matthew down on the nearest unoccupied bench. Matthew just looked at his hands in his lap as he felt Gilbert's eyes bore into his head. Said albino just looked at Matthew with determination in his eyes.

"What happened back there, Matthew?" Gilbert said but got nothing back from Matthew, "At least say something, I don't like the silence."

"Nothing happened." Matthew replied.

Now Gilbert was getting mad, he slammed his left arm into the bench beside his head and his right hand roughly grabbed his chin making him look up, "Verarsch mich nicht*, stop playing that 'nothing' card on me Matthew, something happened and you're not telling me. Spit it out."

"There nothing to tell," Matthew yelled. "Stop acting like you care about me."

Gilbert was shocked at Matthew's outburst, he looked around he noticed they were getting weird starts, "We're finishing this conversation at home." He grabbed Matthew by his upper arm and dragged him down the walkway.

"Let me go, Gilbert." Matthew yelled again, trying to Gilbert's hand off his arm.

Gilbert stayed quite the way back, except for the call for the car. Both me were getting stares from the people around them. Waiting by the aquarium was the car, which caught the attention of many passers because a Rolls Royce is not too common. The chauffer came around and opened the door, which Gilbert pushed Matthew into.

"Ne fais pas ça salaud *." Matthew yelled.

Gilbert just ignored Matthew for the trip back home. Matthew was pretty pissed at Gilbert. The only time Gilbert looked Matthew in the eyes he saw hatred, which broke Gilbert's heart but he did not show it. The car ride was agony for both parties and the tension could be cut with a knife. As soon as the car stopped at the house Matthew darted out of the car with Gilbert right on his heels.

Gilbert quickly opened the door and threw Matthew inside, "What is your problem? We were fine till that man showed up, what the fuck happened."

Matthew face was full of hatred, "Why can't you believe me when I say 'Nothing happened'."

"It is how you are acting, Matthew." Matthew's face softened so Gilbert softened his voice. "You always act different when something is wrong; either is be your body language or attitude. So tell me the _truth_, who was that man?"

Matthew's face distorted in pain and bowed his head, "He was my first master. I don't know why he was here, I promise."

Gilbert reached toward the trembling boy, "Matthew."

"Don't touch me, I'm filthy."

"How are you?"

Matthew fell to the floor and tears pricked his eyes, "Al…Alfred was my first master when I was twelve, when my parent's owner sold me…and his father bought me for him. At fourteen he…raped me and from then on he made me into his…sex slave. He…taught me everything there was to know about how to…pleasure someone. I never had…a choice in the matter." Now he was full on crying.

Gilbert quickly encircled the crying boy before he could protest, "I'm sorry that happened to you Matthew. Nothing like that will happen to you here, you're safe."

Matthew buried his face into the crook of Gilbert's neck and fisted his shirt. Gilbert picked up Matthew bridal style and sat on the couch with him in his lap. Matthew cried his little heart out until the point he fell asleep. Gilbert remembered Matthew was still wearing the beanie, so he removed it and at the moment Matthew's ears twitch up before going back down.

_He's still pretty cute._ Gilbert sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. _ Why can't he see that I not going to abandon him, no matter what his past? I still got to go to fix the door._ He looked down. _ He's not going to wake up anytime soon, so better late than never._

Gilbert carefully untwined the sleeping boy from him and set him on the couch. He started to stir just a little, which made Gilbert freeze, before he settled down. Gilbert looked around and noticed the polar bear tossed in the corner. He quickly retrieved it and lifted Matthew's arm to slip the bear in. Matthew wrapped himself around the bear before going back into an unmoving slumber. Gilbert went to fixing the door, but first he had to find the tools.

**~Canadian Slave~**

When Matthew woke up he was alone in his room. He was clutching the bear to his chest and was curled up into a ball. There was something in his hand; he unclenched his fist from the blanket. It was a note folded up:

_Matthew I have work to do at the office. Stay indoors and __**don't open the door for anybody even if you know them**__. I have already locked the door and the gate so does not worry about it. I am going to be late today I'm going out with my friend. Do what you want._

_-The Awesome Gilbert_

Matthew's stomach growled loudly. Folding up the letter he walked downstairs with his bear and went to the kitchen. He looked through the cabinets and fridge to find something to stop the animal noises coming from his stomach. In the freezer he noticed a frozen piece of salmon. He turned on the oven, put the frozen fish in the pan and put it in the oven.

He walked over to the television and flipped it on. Going through the guide he decided on _Good Eats._ The man was making something with bananas. Matthew started to get hungry again watching the food so he switched the channel and waited patiently waited for his food to be done.

**~Canadian Slave~**

Gilbert sat in his office in the high riser. Ludwig was sitting on the opposite side on the desk.

"What did you call me here for?" Gilbert asked.

"The plans for tomorrow, I couldn't talk to you over the phone." Ludwig countered.

"What plans?"

"Tomorrow we are meeting with the head of the Spanish, French, and Italian mafia. We are meeting over dinner so you will be _civilized_. I want _nothing_ to go wrong. _Don't_ let your friends get you roweled up, you can all do that _after_ it is over." Ludwig demanded.

"West, everything is fine, I will act like a perfect gentleman. The awesome I can handle it." Gilbert beamed.

"And don't refer to yourself as 'awesome' please for the love of Gott."

"Fine, fine I won't do it, West."

"I am counting on you Gilbert."

"Don't worry, I'll be in control."

Ludwig leaned back in his chair, "Have you found out anything about your little kitty."

Gilbert let out a large sigh, "Some on his past and it's not pretty."

"It's that bad?"

"Yeah, it's probably worse than what I was told from how he looked and all those scars."

"Let's call it a night, we will meet tomorrow."

Gilbert shot up out of his chair, "Alright, time to go meet Antonio."

Ludwig just shook his head and walked out the door with Gilbert on his heels.

**~Canadian Slave~**

**~Tanslations~**

**Verarsch mich nicht- Stop fucking with me**

**Ne fais pas ça salaud- Do no do that you bastard**

**~Translation~**

**Those are the transltions for what Gilbert and Matthew said. I wanna kill Alfred so bad, I can't believe I let him get inside Matthew's mind. I got in a heated moment in there with Alfred and a LITTLE of Matthew's past was revieled, there is alot more. I got Matthew pissed *does happy dance in hostital bed*. Okay please just wait for another chapter cause I will upload it as fast as I can in my...perdictiment. Hopefully I will get the first chapter of the next two stories up at that time two. The reviewers contest is still out there.**

**Wish my a speedy recovery so more chappys came come out. Bye- Bye review please casue I'm not to sure about this chapter. Oh there is possibably smut in the next chapter, just to let you know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy birthday to me Happy Birthday to me...I am too happy today. I got a brace thingy on my leg so I can walk without putting pressrue on it or someting so I can walk no without crutches or a wheelchair (even though it was fun tying to run over my brother). Upades might be coming even slower becasue even though I just started to walk my band director says I have to come to band camp becasue I have to learn for the show and parades. Yay : ( not looking forwad to stay out in the sun and heat from 8 to 4. Ok one with thig long awaited chapter. Ivan do the honors man I missed you.**

**Ivan: ^J^ Phantom does not own Hetalia or making money off this fic, she is just using it for easing her insane mind, if possible. Warning are violence, something REALLY close to smut and Alfred being a jackass.**

**~Canadian Slave~**

**The Gunshot**

Ivan walked into Lafitte's Blacksmith Shop. He quite liked this bar; it was something about the atmosphere that he liked. As he was walking to his normal seat when he noticed something bright red and orange and he stopped. On a closer exanimation he noticed it was an oriental robe. The body had the figure of a woman, the oriental robe was bright red with a golden dragon, slender legs were covered by white pants and her feet were covered with black flats. Her long black hair was tied in a low ponytail hanging over her left shoulder.

Ivan slowly approached the other, "You look like you could use some company." He said.

The other slowly turned towards Ivan's voice, "I can, and I'm alone anyway so I can use some."

Ivan took the seat next to the other body, "Can I buy you anything?"

The eastern held up the empty glass, "Another coke and rum."

Ivan called over the bartender and ordered a coke and rum and vodka, "Ivan Braginski." He said holding out his hand.

The other took his hand and shook it, "Wang Yao."

"I hope you don't mind me being rude," Ivan took a sip of his drink, "Are you a boy or a girl. I mean your voice is somewhat in the middle but your body looks like a female."

Yao just chuckled, "I get asked that a lot, and I am male, all male."

"Still all in all you're pretty cute."

Yao blushed, "I've been told that too but I think it is your accent making it hit home."

"Well then I am honored."

"Can I get another?" Yao said shaking his glass.

"You don't want to get too drunk, something might happen to a pretty boy like you."

Yao looked at Ivan with a smile, "Maybe I want that to happen."

"I have no problem with it, but you're asking for trouble with me." Ivan gave his own quirky smile.

"If you're with me you will find trouble also." Yao rested his hand on Ivan's shoulder, "Why don't we get out of here and find trouble together."

Ivan paid for the drinks, "Lead the way."

**~Canadian Slave~**

Gilbert was on his sixth beer with Antonio. Antonio was getting loopy and was babbling on about Lovino. Said boy was smacking Antonio on his head whenever he heard his name. Gilbert called for his next beer and it came in a split second.

"Gilbert, what got you down?" Antonio said in his sing-song voice.

"Nothing you can do." Gilbert mumbled.

Antonio threw and arm around his friend, "What happened? Did something happen, between you and the little felino, I mean?"

"You could say that." Gilbert slammed his head down on the bar table.

"What happened?" Antonio said rubbing a hand friend's back.

"Something happened while we were out then he got mad at me when I asked him what was wrong." Gilbert grumbled.

"Ask for forgiveness from him. Knowing Matthew's nature he will forgive you pretty easily from what I can tell he likes you, maybe even love."

Gilbert started to choke on his beer, "What!"

"Can't you tell? It is all the way he looks at you and acts around you. And you don't exactly act like yourself when you're around him, either. If I'm not mistaken you like him too."

Gilbert's face was now red so he smashed his head back into the table.

"Don't do that, you might get even more brain damage." Antonio warned.

"What do I do Antonio?" Gilbert whined.

"Tell him how you feel it's the only way." Lovino poked into the conversation.

"And how the hell do you know?" Gilbert directed the question at small Italian.

"I'm from Italy you idiot."

"Lovi is right, Gilbert." Antonio said.

"Don't call me that, tomato bastard." Lovino shouted, hitting Antonio on the head.

"I'm going to head home." Gilbert said, throwing some money on the counter.

"Say hello to Matthew for me." Antonio said waving his friend off.

Lovino sighed a shook his head, "That man has no idea what he is getting himself into."

Antonio hugged Lovino and rubbed his cheek on the younger's head, "I love you Lovi~"

Lovino tried pushing the Spaniard off but had no luck, "Love you too."

**~Canadian Slave~**

Matthew was sitting on the couch drying his hair after his shower. It was already eleven and he was watching re-runs of _Cupcake Wars_. His ears were throbbing again and subconsciously brought his hand up to feel the stud. He felt the back and noticed it was the same as the front, a stud.

The door opened with a burst of energy. Gilbert was standing in the door way, the front of his white shirt opened revealing a pale chest. Matthew could feel the blood rushing to his face. Gilbert had a light dust of blush on his cheeks when he walked in and only saw Matthew in boxers, which revealed slender legs, and an oversized white t-shirt, his cat ears standing at attention.

Gilbert rushed over to Matthew a kissed him deeply when they broke apart he said, "Why do you do this to me?"

Matthew could not speak; he was frozen by Gilbert's sudden action.

Gilbert pushed Matthew down on the couch and hovered over him then laid his head on the blonde's chest, "Why, Matthew, why?"

Matthew was still in shock but was able to speak, "W-what did I do?"

"I was only planning to get a servant at the auction but what I didn't expect was a boy to come into my life and screw it all up. Before you came in I was a perfect man, able to get any man or woman I wanted, now with you, it's only you who I can think of no one else enters my mind. It's only you the way you move, the way you walk, how you wither under my touch, and just everything about you." Gilbert was spilling his guts.

Matthew grabbed Gilbert's face and planted a kiss on him, "Stop blabbing, eh. So you're saying you like me what if I like you back."

"I…would be happy." Gilbert said with a smile.

Matthew gave a smile of his own, which immediately put Gilbert in frenzy. Gilbert started kissing Matthew's jaw bone and worked his way down, unbuttoning Matthew's shirt on the way down. When Gilbert reached the boy's nipples he immediately took one into his mouth and played with the other one.

Matthew's breath left him for an instant, "Gil…bert."

Once both of the blonde's nipples were pebbles Gilbert traveled further down. Matthew gasped as Gilbert's tongue circled his navel. Gilbert just chuckled at Matthew's reaction. Matthew looked down to see the devilish look in Gilbert's eyes and he got scared. Gilbert's fingers started to trace the elastic of the boy's boxers before pulling them down and off the boy.

Matthew quickly covered his neither regions with his hands, "Do…don't look."

"We both got the same thing." Gilbert said gripping Matthew's wrists and pinning them on top of his head with one hand. "So cute, you're tiny."

"I'm normal sized for my kind." Matthew pouted with his ears plastered to his head.

"Five inches is normal." Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

Matthew looked away but his eyes shot open and he could not breathe as Gilbert wrapped a hand around his semi-hard member. Matthew could fell himself involuntary bucking up into Gilbert's hand. Gilbert chucked as a plan devised in his head on its own. Matthew's breathing rapidly increased as time progressed.

"Ah." Matthew cried.

Gilbert had to hold Matthew's hips to stop him from bucking. His mind decided to make Matthew cry. Matthew found out instead of bucking into a hand he found himself bucking in a wet craven. His hand went down to tightly grip two large handfuls of silver locks. The pull on his hair was telling Gilbert he was doing an awesome job if he could get that much of a reaction.

"Close…so close." Matthew panted between breaths.

When Matthew said that, Gilbert increased his suction on the pulsing member in his mouth. Gilbert could tell even without Matthew's input because since his hand was on abdomen, and it was contracting. Matthew's back arched and he gave a muffled cry as he came. Gilbert was able to swallow it all but some came out and dribbled down his chin.

Gilbert sat up to see Matthew panting with his eyes closed, "That was interesting."

Matthew opened his eyes then shot up, "I'm sorry."

Gilbert looked confused, "What for?"

Matthew just blushed and came face to face with Gilbert. He cupped Gilbert's cheeks and licked off his seed that was in the corner of Gilbert's mouth. Gilbert fell backwards and took Matthew with him. Matthew was shocked when he encircled in a hug and was lying on top of Gilbert. Gilbert just closed his eyes and snuggled into the warmth he had in his arms.

"Gute Nacht, Matthew." Gilbert mumbled before falling asleep.

Matthew watched Gilbert's sleeping face before nodding off himself. _Staying here is a blessing in itself._ He thought before drifting off into unconsciousness.

Matthew woke up to the feeling on of hot breath blowing into his cat ear. He slowly opened his eyes to meet two red orbs, he jumped a little. The arms around squeezed him tighter.

"What happened last night?" Gilbert asked with a yawn.

"You don't remember. You came home drunk." Matthew was relieved.

"I wasn't drunk just buzzed," Gilbert gave a devilish smile, "And I remember _everything_."

Matthew's face turned bright red, "B…b…but."

Gilbert planted a kiss on Matthew, whom deepened it, "Why don't we pick up where we left off last night." Matthew just stared. "Alright we're continuing." Gilbert put three fingers to Matthew's mouth, "Suck."

Mathew did as he was told. He expertly moved his tongue around the appendages in his mouth. Gilbert grunted as the tongue moved in-between his fingers.

As he pulled them out Matthew gave a whine in the progress. When Matthew was pushed on his back he lifted his knees to his chest and linked his hand behind his knees.

Gilbert licked his lips when saw Matthew in that position, "I'm going to try not to hurt you." He pushed one finger in.

Matthew's lip twitched, "It doesn't matter anyway, and I'm used to it."

Gilbert untwined Matthew hand and threw the boy's legs over his shoulders as he pushed in another finger, "Relax a little will you."

"Sorry." Was the only answer Matthew was able to get out before Gilbert kissed him.

Gilbert deepened the kiss on Matthew. Said boy's body started to heat up and was too preoccupied with the feeling of skin on skin that he did not notice the third finger pushing in and stretching him. With a move of all three fingers Gilbert realized he hit the boy's prostate when he arched his back and gasped. Gilbert started abusing the spot making Matthew wither every time.

"Gilbert…more please." Matthew pleaded.

"Alright, whatever you want." Gilbert said.

Gilbert sat up on his knees, which brought Matthew's legs down to his hips. He planted a kiss on Matthew as he was working on his belt. The home phone suddenly rang, Gilbert chose to ignore it for now and got back to the matter at hand but Matthew did not because the sound was annoying to him.

"Gilbert, are you going to get that?" Matthew said.

"Let it ring." Gilbert said moving too Matthew's neck.

_This is the Beilschmidt residence. The awesome I cannot come to the phone at the moment but I will get back to you after I have finished doing my awesome thing._ The voice box said.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, answer the damn phone." Ludwig's voice rang out, anger clearly in his voice. Both Gilbert and Matthew eyes went wide as they stared at each other, Gilbert's hand stop fumbling with his pants. "I swear Gilbert if you're not here in thirty minutes I will have my dogs find you and I will personally skin you alive. It's already ten, when we were supposed to meet, and the meeting is at eleven. Beweg deinen Arsch her Albino*!"

"You might want to go." Matthew said.

"I don't want to." Gilbert whined collapsing on Matthew.

Matthew made Gilbert look up at him, "The sooner you leave the sooner you get back and we can finish."

Gilbert perked up when Matthew said that and bolted up the stairs, "Alright!"

Matthew could not help but laugh at Gilbert's antics. A few minutes later Gilbert came down the stairs in a black tux with a red tie. Matthew walked over and fixed Gilbert's tie. Gilbert walked over to the door and before leaving gave Matthew a kiss. Matthew watched Gilbert lock the gate and get in the door. He closed the door and locked it and checked it for good measure.

"Why do I feel like the housewife?" Matthew said before going off to find his boxers.

**~Canadian Slave~**

"Damn it Gilbert." Ludwig complained once Gilbert entered the hotel room.

"Sorry bruder, I got caught up." Gilbert beamed thinking about what happened.

"You did something with Matthew, didn't you?" Ludwig narrowed his eyes.

Gilbert scooted away from Ludwig, "Maybe."

Ludwig just shook his head before going sit down in one of the chairs. Feliciano was lying on his stomach on the bed swinging his feet back and forth, watching some television program. Blackie, one of Ludwig's dogs, was lying on top of Feliciano like he owned him.

"In fifteen minutes we are leaving to go to the meeting place. We have a reservation at GW Fins for eleven. Be in your best behavior"  
"Alright, I will be West." Gilbert said.

The group was quiet all but the television. Gilbert had told the car to stay because they were taking his car to the restaurant. When it was time to go Feliciano and Gilbert followed Ludwig to the car.

**~Canadian Slave~**

"That was good." Feliciano said after he finished his meal.

"I agree." Caesar said.

Caesar was the head of the Italian mafia. He was the man of about fifty but looked younger and grandfather of Lovino and Feliciano. His curly brown hair almost looked like Antonio's but a shade darker. He was not as built as Ludwig but not far from it. His body was covered buy a black and white pin stripe suit.

"So do we have a deal?" Ludwig asked.

"Of course we do." Caesar said.

"Is there anything that needs to be cleared up?" Gilbert asked putting his silverware down.

"Nope, everything is right on the dot." Caesar nodded.

"Ludwig, can I see nonno* again?" Feliciano said gripping Ludwig's sleeve.

"You can see him soon Feli." Ludwig said patting the boy on his head.

"It's good to see my nipoti* again. I am happy to see that they're in good hands with a person that loves them." Caesar laughed.

Ludwig just blushed and Feliciano beamed and wrapped his arms around Ludwig neck, "Yep."

Antonio put on his smile and Lovino fumed, "Whoever said I loved his tomato bastard and Feli don't hug the potato bastard."

"You told me last night at the bar." Antonio said.

Lovino's face turned bright red, "I was drunk."

Antonio just rolled his eyes, "Whatever Lovi." Antonio ignored the comment coming from Lovino and turned his attention to Gilbert, "What got you so quiet mi amigo."

Gilbert snapped out of whatever trance he was in, "What?"

Francis, the head of the French mafia, spoke, "Toni's right, you haven't been yourself lately."

Antonio had a mischievous look in his eye, "Is it something to do with the felino?"

Gilbert's blush was starting to rival his eyes, "What makes you think it has something to do with him."

"Ohonhonhonhon, who is this kitty may I ask?" Francis asked.

"No you may not." Gilbert said.

"His name is Matthew and he a nekomander*. They're in love." Antonio said.

"And apparently I am not here." Gilbert threw his hands in the air.

Francis patted the sulking Gilbert on the back, "You found love my friend, and be happy. I hope you have happy life with…him." Francis gave a curious glace to Antonio, who gave a nod. "I never thought you would swing that way but I swing both so I really don't care."

Gilbert gave Francis a look but Francis just shrugged it off, "Now have you all stopped torturing me." Gilbert said.

"Yep, potato bastard number two." Lovino said.

"I'm going home then. You can get a ride back to the hotel Ludwig?" Gilbert asked getting up from the table.

"Yes I will be able too." Ludwig answered back.

Gilbert walked off with his hands in his pockets when he heard Antonio call, "Say hello to Matthew for me."

**~Canadian Slave~**

Matthew was lounging around on the couch waiting for Gilbert when he fell asleep around twelve. Because he was sound asleep he did not hear the door open all he felt was a hot tongue playing with his collar bone. His hands came up and fisted the hair on top the head.

"Nice to know your body still reacts." A voice said.

"Alfred." Matthew eyes shot open.

"Yes?"

Matthew scurried away from his touch and ended up pressed against the arm of the couch, "Get out."

"What if I don't want to?" Alfred moved closer.

Matthew bared his teeth and hissed, "I'll attack."

Alfred gave him a confused look then laughed, "Let's see if the cat has claws." He reached out.

Matthew saw how close Alfred put his hand then he snapped his mouth down on the hand making Alfred scream. Alfred grabbed ahold of Matthew by his hair and tried to pull him off. He noticed he was only put himself into a deeper hole because the hard he pulled the harder Matthew bit, and one on his canine teen was hooked under a bone. So Alfred took another tactic, he took his free hand and jabbed his thumb and middle finger into the joint of Matthew's jaw and was slowly able to boy's teeth out of his hand.

Alfred examined his hand to see that there were four puncture wounds, two on the top and two on the bottom, and other punctures from his other teeth. Adrenaline was pumping through both their bodies now. Matthew took the opportunity to throw himself off the couch and ran into the kitchen. Alfred forgot about his hand and put Matthew in a head lock.

"Don't think you're getting away from me." Alfred licked Matthew ear.

Matthew fought against Alfred but had no luck, "Let me go Alfred."

Alfred started to go towards the door, "I not letting you go again even if I have to chain you to a wall.

The sound of a shot rang out and Alfred was shot in the leg, but did not go down. He turned around with Matthew in his arm. Gilbert was standing there with a semi-automatic pistol in his hand pointed at Alfred. There was anger clearly written on his face.

"Let go out Matthew." Gilbert said through his teeth.

"Seem like someone's got attached to the sluttly kitty." Alfred mocked.

Matthew pulled at the arm around him neck, "Don't listen to him."

Gilbert pulled the trigger again and a bullet shot through Alfred undefended shoulder, "I said _let him go!_"

"Let's try this." Alfred said pulling out a semi-automatic of his own. "You back off you stupid German and Matthew will come with me unharmed."

"I'm Prussian and let's try this." Gilbert said mimicking Alfred tone and shot him in the gut.

"I had enough of his." Alfred aimed at Gilbert at shot him in the heart.

Matthew terror filled eyes met Gilbert's wide shocked eyes for a split second before Gilbert crumpled into a heap, his blood pooling around him, "Gilbert!"

**~Canadian Slave~**

**~Translations~**

**Beweg deinen Arsch her Albino-Get your ass here now albino**

**nonno-grandfather, grandpa**

**nipoti- grandsons**

**nekomander- I have no clue where this came from I was reading a manga and they called the humamiod cat or cat demon a nekomander so that kinda stuck in my head.**

**~Translations~**

**Don't kill the writer. I want to live *hides behind Ivan* I kinda though to give a longer chapter for ya'll wait so it might seemed rushed. If you got adrenaline pumping throught you veins you dont feel a thing. I got another story I am putting out called Our Songless Music. It is a RusAme fic. Another one called Bio-diversity, it is a UsUk fic. The third one is AmeCan and I think it is going to be called Angel Wings, I haven't started to write it yet. I am writing that casue I want to make a different type of story for America and Canada other than this love/hate relationship they have in this one.**

**Oh Broken. Hell won the reviewer contest. The magic number was 45, I hve no clue why I just wanted that number. He/she/it wanted a angsty, romantic PruCan fic. I have sort of an idea for it but it hasn't fully revealed itself. People just have to be pasient with me casue when the idea comes the idea comes.**

**I found a bar in New Orleans called The Maple Leaf bar. I found it pretty damn funny. Lafitte's Blacksmith Shop is a real bar. It was built between 1722 and 1732 by Nicolas Touze, is reputed to be the oldest structure used as a bar in the United States. It is only lit by candles still to this day. The reason I had Ivan like this bar is becasue it is supposed to be haunted by pirates that used it back in the 1700's. I kinda found that pretty cool.**

**I am about to screw up China's, Prussia's and Canada's life. I feel like a bad person, they did nothing to me. Stay tuned for the next upadate. I love all of ye'll rewiews by the way, thank you for all the comments that made my day. I was able to put Francis, Yao, and Caesar in finally. Caesar is Grandpa Rome becasue for some reason that is the only name I could think of for the time of Ancient Rome. Don't kill me bye- bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got the 7th chapter up yay. I got some weird family history in my dad's side. Apparently I am related to Jean Lafitte the pirate. So now I am Native American, Anglo-Africian, Russian, Prussian, German and French. From what I heard it was on my mom's side it was The German married the Prussian and one of their kids married the Russian. On my dad's side Jean Lafitte had a mistress (she was half black half white) and he picked her up in the Cariabean. He took her to Louisiana and she bared his kids. Since then Jean's kids marriged into the natived. The my mom and my dad got together and had me, I got a fucked up family. Okay on with the story, Ivan.**

**Ivan: Phantom does not own Hetalia in anyway just the crazy mind in which this was concoced in.**

**Me: Hey it's not that bad in there.**

**Ivan: Then how did you come up with Alfred.**

**Me:... *sweat drop* I plead the fifth. Я умоляю пятый.**

**Warning: Implied rape**

**~Canadian Slave~**

**Wake-up Call**

Gilbert woke up lying on soft, rich green grass. The grass was at least a foot tall, maybe taller. The last thing he remembered was getting shot and Matthew being taken away. He stood up but had to stop because a wave of dizziness came over him. Surveying his surrounding he noticed something familiar but foreign at the same time.

The grass went as far as the eye can see all around but there were mountains in a circle all around him, almost like a bowl. There was a large oak tree in the middle of the bowl. A large lake was by the tree with the sun dancing off of it, like jewels to the eye. The sky was a bright blue with fluffy clouds floating in it.

When Gilbert looked by the tree he felt something drawing him that way. Gilbert started to walk towards it but he started to run as fast as he could after a while. He wanted to get there, something was calling him. In a matter of minutes he was ten feet from the tree. The tree had a lot of shade under it and a swing from one of the branches facing the lake.

There was a person swinging and humming to no one in particular. Gilbert eyes went wide when he noticed the person. His bond wavy hair was going back and forth under the swinging motion. Long slender legs were moving back and forth making the swing move. Slender arm were covered by a long sleeve shirt and his lightly gripped the rope of the swing.

"M…Matthew!" Gilbert chocked out.

Said boy whipped his head around and purple eyes sparked, "Gilbert."

Matthew just jumped off the swing and ran over to Gilbert. He stopped about two feet away. Gilbert stared at the Matthew look-a-like. He was wearing the same thing the last time Gilbert saw him, white boxers that hugged his legs and an oversized white button up shirt. His ear were up and his tail playfully moving behind him. Gilbert quickly encircled the boy and buried his head in his hair.

"I never thought I would get to see you again." Gilbert cried against the boy.

"Gilbert you're squishing me." Matthew got out.

"Sorry. I just…" Gilbert could not finish his sentence.

"I know, I know don't worry about it." Matthew bushed the tears coming from Gilbert.

"I could not protect you." Gilbert fell to his knees and hugged Matthew's legs. "I promised I would and I couldn't."

Matthew placed his hands on Gilbert's hair, "It's alright Gilbert I don't blame you."

"But I couldn't."

Matthew huffed, "Gilbert Beilschmidt, stop beating yourself up over it, I'm not blaming you."

Gilbert just stared up at Matthew but said nothing.

Matthew made Gilbert stand up, "I'm not blaming you for anything. The only thing I am blaming you for is not finishing what we started this morning." Matthew smiled, "But nothing else, so don't beat up yourself over it because you are not at fault. Come on lets go to the swing."

Gilbert went sit on the swing like Matthew said and Matthew sat on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Matthew's small waist and rested his head on the small shoulder. Gilbert pushed off the ground himself and Matthew rock back and forth. Matthew snuggled into the body behind him. Gilbert had no clue what was going on this person looked like Matthew, smelled, touched and talked like him too. If he could Gilbert wished he can stay here with Matthew for the rest of his life or undead life, he was still confused on that.

"Matthew where am I?" Gilbert asked.

"You're in purgatory." Matthew shrugged.

"Then why are you here."

"I'm the person you wanted the most so I'm here to ease the transaction between life and death."

"I'm…dead."

"Yes and no. The people upstairs are still deciding wither or not to let you live or send you upstairs."

"But I have done so many horrible things in my life." Gilbert buried himself into the crook of Matthew's neck.

Matthew put a hand on Gilbert's head, "That doesn't matter though. Good or bad, straight or gay, they don't care about that. You only go to hell if you are a fallen angel or the really bad people like Adolf Hitler or Rasputin, those kinds of people. Time's up."

When Gilbert lifted his head and opened his eyes Matthew was straddling him, "I'm not going anywhere without you." He said.

Matthew pushed his forehead to Gilbert's and stared straight into his eyes, "Go find me, I know you can. You can save me from the hell I'm in there. Now close your eyes." Gilbert did as what was said. "Now when I say 'three' open your eyes, I promise everything is going to be okay."

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Gilbert complained.

"One."

"Matthew, I don't want to leave."

"Two."

"Please don't make me."

"Come find me I know you can save me, be my savior Gilbert, my knight in shining armor. Three."

Gilbert woke up for the second time. He sleepy looked around to see he was in an all-white room, even though it was blared. The strong smell of disinfectants was in the air. The constant beeping of machines was starting to come into the picture. He curled his fingers and found out he was touching something soft and something plastic. It was almost like all his scenes were coming back one by one. He tried to sit up but groaned in pain instead.

"Bruder, don't try to move. I'm going to call for the nurse" A voice said beside him.

Gilbert was able to turn his head to see Ludwig sitting beside him and pressing the button on the side of the bed to call the nurse. When Ludwig turned back he had a worried but relived expression on his face. Gilbert tried to talk but found out he could not because of a tube down his throat. Ludwig and Gilbert just stared at each other for about a good five minutes.

A nurse came in all happy, "It's nice to see you are awake, Mr. Beilschmidt. I'm sorry if you cannot talk, we had to put a breathing tube down your throat because you stopped breathing on us twice. I'm going to take it out right now so you may have some discomfort." The nurse lightly grabbed Gilbert's jaw and slowly pulled the breathing tube out.

Gilbert coughed before wheezing out, "What…happened?"

The nurse put a glass of water near Gilbert's mouth, which he greedily drank down, "You were shot near your heart, just a few centimeters more and you would have been dead. You have been out for quite a while."

"How much is a while." Gilbert asked his voice still shaky.

"Two weeks. You have been in a coma for two weeks." Ludwig answered the question.

Gilbert just stared at his brother, "That can't be possible, can it?"

The nurse just shook her head, "No it's true, and you were in a coma for two weeks. On a two occasions you almost died in the first week, you were in critical condition. The second week you were stabilized. The doctor thought you would be out for a good month, he will be here in a second please be patient." She left through the door.

"It's not like I can go anywhere." Gilbert mumbled.

"Gilbert what happened? The neighbors called 911 because they heard gunshots go off. What made you have to pull out a gun?" Ludwig asked.

"Not a 'what' a 'who". Damn bastard took Matthew." Gilbert growled.

"Who took him?" Ludwig eyes were a little wider.

"One of his past owners, Alfred, I think was his name. I shot the bastard three times and he still didn't go down."

"Three times, are you sure he wasn't wearing a vest?"

"Once in the leg, which went straight through, once in the shoulder and gut too, if he was wearing a vest I would not see blood coming by the buckets full out if his stomach.

"It might have been adrenaline pumping when that's flowing through the body there is barely any pain, a pinch like pain."

The door opened, "Good evening Mr. Beilschmidt, I am Dr. Roderich Edelstein and I have been in charge with your stay here." The doctor walked in.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Großartig, ich hab einen nerdy Arzt bekommen.*"

Roderich just looked at him, "Dann sollten sie vielleicht wissen, dass ich der Mann bin, der Ihnen nun zum dritten Mal das Leben gerettet hat.*."

Gilbert and Ludwig looked at the doctor wide eyes and confused.

"I can speak fluent German, English and Spanish, I am originally from Austria." Roderich sighed.

Gilbert found out quickly that it hurt to move, "How long am I going to be in here, I want to go home."

"A month, three at the most, basically it is that long because of where you were shot and the severity of it. If you have no more problems after a month you can you will go home, but with a nurse for safety. You will be allowed to have visitors, roam around the hospital but not outside unless on the balcony and those are watch my nurses and allowed to have games and electronics in here. By what the nurse wrote down you seem to be in better conditions, hopefully you get batter faster. Do any of you have any questions?"

"I have none what so ever." Ludwig shook his head.

"I got two. Can I eat something, I'm hungry even those I got an IV and can I please sit up, laying down and not being able to move it pissing me off." Gilbert asked.

Roderich walked over to the controller on the side of the bed and pressed the button to put the bed in the seating position. "After tonight we will start you on something light to see how you react to the food then we will put you on heavier things when that happens someone can bring you food. If you excuse me I have other patients to tend too." With that he left.

"Okay, give me what happened at home, every last detail." Ludwig said with a serious face.

**~Canadian Slave~**

Alfred was finishing some paperwork for some damn loans for the businesses in his West Virginia territory in his apartment, where he was now. He was kind of pissed that he was now confined to a wheelchair because of the gunshot wounds. He looked down to see, the naked, Matthew sleeping soundly on his lap. Alfred knew the wet spot forming on his pants leg was his cum leaking out of Matthew's ass. His tail was motionless and his ears were down, the sign that he was still alive was his breathing.

Alfred remembered how it was on the first day Matthew was back in his possession. He had never seen Matthew fight back or bear his teeth before. Even though he was still majorly injured Alfred was able to subdue Matthew. He remembered leaving Matthew on the couch on the plane the rest of the flight, naked and a mixture of blood and cum coming out of him.

He was surprised when his little pet actually bled. For six years he trained Matthew and after two months a flexible ring had formed and he never bled again, now that he was again was signaling Alfred to retrain him because apparently his last owners did not work with him. He pushed Matthew to wake him up, got a mumble from the boy, Alfred pushed hard and Matthew's shoulder targeted the desk, which the pain woke him up.

"Go take a shower and get to the chores." Alfred demanded.

Matthew just bared his fangs again and growled. Alfred slapped him on his cheek making his head whip around.

"Go." He demanded again.

Matthew stood up from the chair and, on shaky legs, walked out the office door and towards the bathroom. Alfred had already made the decision to leave West Virginia to go to Montana. He wanted to go to Kentucky to see his horses but he wanted to be on the opposite end of the country from that damn albino. Alfred swore to himself to never to let the two meet again on his life.

**~Canadian Slave~**

Matthew turned on the water for the shower. His backside was horribly sore and he really did not want to walk, just sleep. He hated Alfred with a passion especially after the rape, yeah he did not give his consent it was rape. Alfred was always so forceful when things did not go his way. Matthew learned when Alfred was in one of his moods to stay far, far away from the man because if he did he would not be able to walk for days, it happened before, and would be forced to work after it was done.

After the water was ready Matthew stepped into letting the water relax his muscles. Matthew placed one of his hands on the shower wall. He pushed two fingers into his ass to clean out the cum, something he had to do after. Just the feeling of cum being inside him made him feel sick to his stomach especially after so many years of not feeling that feeling. He hated it just like he hated giving blowjobs to that god awful man.

Matthew got out the shower after that was done. He walked with a towel around his waist to the bedroom he was forced to share with Alfred. He dropped the towel once he was in the room. Walking to the closest he felt sluggish and just wanted to go to sleep on the bed but he knew he could not. He tugged on a pair of light blue jeans and a red long sleeve shirt.

He trotted into the kitchen to make Alfred dinner. Apparently they were having roast. Matthew chopped the vegetables and placed them in the pan with the roast. He placed it in the oven and started to work on the days' worth of dishes in the sink. Matthew started to coffee pot because there was none in there and when Alfred wanted coffee he wanted it then and there.

"Matthew, I want coffee now." Alfred yelled.

Matthew hurrily fixed the coffee Alfred liked then carefully, but quickly, ran to the office. Alfred had an annoyed look on his face and was rapidly taping his pen on the desk. For Matthew that was a bad sign. Alfred was calling Matthew over by his finger. Matthew knew what was about to happen, he placed the coffee cup on the desk and walked around the desk to stand by Alfred. Alfred grabbed Matthew by his upper arm and pulled him into a kiss.

Matthew had no choice to kiss back._ Gilbert please come save me._

**~Canadian Slave~**

**~Translations~**

**Großartig, ich hab einen nerdy Arzt bekommen.- Great, I got a nerdy doctor.**

**Dann sollten sie vielleicht wissen, dass ich der Mann bin, der Ihnen nun zum dritten Mal das Leben gerettet hat - I'll let you know I was the man who saved your life, three times now.**

**~Translations~**

**I hope ya'll like this chapter. I really did not like my last chapter came out so I hope I made up for it in this on. Let's hope I get more reviews on this chapter. I thought I was going to get killed by Broken. Hell for a second there will Gilbert living. Hope I made your day. The next chapter might not come out for 2 to 3 weeks becasue I am going to band and work casue becasue of brace on my leg let like yea you got to go now. Damn band director. Remeber more reviews boost my confidence with the story and that means better chapters. So more reviews please becasue I will be under stress these next few weeks. See you next chapter or if you read another one of my stories see ya'll.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everybody, it's been a while huh. Sorry about the long wait I have been in band camp from 8 in the morning to 4 in the evening all last week then I have to work so I am basically running my whole day away int he hot sun. I have band camp this week too so hoefully next week sometime before school starts the next chapter will be up. School down here starts on August 8th so the next chapters of all my stories will be up before then. OK the long awaited chapter is here so I am going to stop my little rant and let ya'll read. READ BOTTOM A/N FOR IMPUT ON STORY.**

**Ivan: Phantom does not own Hetalia if she did I will become one with everyone Da.**

**Warning: Rape of Matthew (prepare to kick Alfred's ass once again)**

**~Canadian Slave~**

**Tracker**

It had been a month since the accident and Gilbert was still in the hospital. He was able to walk around with no IVs attached to him since a few days ago. Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio, Lovino, and Francis came to visit him, even though Francis hit on the nurses half the time. Lovino was curing at Antonio most of the time for the stupidest reasons. Ludwig came for business and he was allowed to bring Blackie with him, because she seemed to calm down the children.

Right now Gilbert was sitting on the balcony with some other patients. Even though it was in the middle of winter it was warm and breezy. Gilbert was relaxing on the bench that was unoccupied by any other people. He was staring at the cars passing by at different speeds. The hospital had messed up his sleeping schedule so he was getting his days and nights mixed up; he had no idea what day it was.

"Gilbert the doctor needs to see you in your room." A nurse came by and said.

"Alright give me a minute." Gilbert said.

He got up and left the balcony. When he got back to his room Roderich and Ludwig was in there. His luggage bags were all pack up, he asked Ludwig to go get some clothes for him because he was not wear hospital clothes. Gilbert suspected that Feliciano was here just with the children. Ludwig had a small smile on his face and Roderich was fiddling with the papers on the clipboard.

"You wanted to see me?" Gilbert asked closing the door.

"Good news Gilbert you are able to get out of here today." Roderich said. "We have a nurse ready for you when you leave."

"Finally, I am happy to get out if this hell." Gilbert threw his arms in the air.

"The nurse will go home with you today. She is a live in nurse and will make sure you are ready to live on your own again." Those words struck home in Gilbert's heart, Matthew was not there anymore. "She has been assigned to you for two months."

Gilbert sat on the hospital bed and crossed his legs, "Can I at least know her name?"

Roderich sighed, "Her name Elizabeta Héderváry and she is Hungarian. And words of advice avoid her if she has a frying pan." With that Roderich left.

**~Canadian Slave~**

With one last thrust Alfred emptied himself in Matthew. He had lost count after ten times. They had been at it for twelve hours none stop now. In a month Matthew had come farther than Alfred ever thought. Matthew no longer fought Alfred's advances. He stopped bleeding; he became use to all the positions again, his stamina came back and could handle anything Alfred threw his way, bondage, toys, etc.

Alfred was now lying beside the panting boy. Matthew face was now back to being static. That was the one this Alfred did not like, when Matthew was not having sex his face was static. It pissed him off more than anything. The first time Alfred had Matthew in his possession he used to smile and laugh like nothing happened now he had no emotions, just a shell of a body.

"You're sleeping here tonight Mattie then tomorrow get to the chores." Alfred said pulling Matthew to his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Matthew did not like it when Alfred called him Mattie it reminded him of Gilbert. He nodded when Alfred pulled him to his chest and pulling him into an embrace. For some reason Matthew felt sick, either is was the feeling of betraying Gilbert or having to sleep with Alfred he did not know. He just cuddled up on Alfred like his master liked and fell asleep.

Alfred started stroking the boys head. He loved how soft his hair and cats ears were. Massaging Matthew's cat ear with his thumb and pointer finger made the boy's ear twitch. Alfred felt Matthew's tail come across his thigh and rest there. He had to admit the piercings the albino got him looked good. To Alfred the boy was cute when he was sleeping. He was happy for one thing, he was certain Matthew had forgotten about the albino by now. Soon Alfred drifted off into a peaceful sleep next to his precious possession.

**~Canadian Slave~**

Matthew woke up at the crack of dawn like he always did. He had to unwrap himself from Alfred which usually happened after sex because Alfred usually felt clingy. Matthew did not mind it but having to pull his lead filled body from Alfred's strong grip was not the best way to wake up in the morning. After that daunting tasks was down he dragged himself off to the bathroom to take a shower.

The days always began the same way for Matthew: wake up, take a shower, get dressed, make breakfast then do whatever Alfred told him to do. Walking into the hot shower felt so good to Matthew's aching body. He had lost count last night and his brain was still reeling. He cleaned himself out before washing his hair and body. Stepping out of the shower gave him a look of his own body.

He still had a pale complexion. His body frame was still thin but outlines of muscle could be seen. He had bruises on his hips and wrists and numerous hickys. There looked like there was not any hair on his body except his head but there was but it was light and almost translucent. His hair had gotten longer since he came here. He stared into his own lifeless purple-blue eyes. Matthew did not like what he became, a shell of a body that listened and succumbed his masters touch. The collar never came off, not even for a shower. Silver bands on his upper arms and thighs were latched on tight.

Matthew walked out of the room to see Alfred was still sleeping. His arms were spread out on the bed and his chest as softly rising and falling, which Matthew hoped would stop. He walked over to the walk in closest and found his area of clothes. They really were not clothes per say just sashes of cloth of all colors that was just big enough to cover his ass and neither region. Alfred thought that because it was open at the bottom and the side it would not be a problem if he wanted sex then and there all he had to do was lift it up and stick it in. Matthew grabbed a black sash and tried it around his waist.

He went down stairs to start breakfast. For some reason Alfred did not want to hire a personal chef though he did have a maid that came every other day and a gardener that came every other two days. Matthew got to work on the sausage, bacon, eggs, grits and toast for breakfast. Alfred would eat the whole fridge if he could so Matthew remembered to cook a lot. As he was a busy flipping the bacon a splash of grease hit his hand making him jump backwards making the plate of eggs fall to the floor and break. He started to panic, even though Alfred looked like a heavy sleeper he was not, the slightest noise could wake him up.

He did not hear any sound of movement so he went back to bacon on the stove. Matthew quickly moved to grab another pan and the carton of eggs. Now all he had to do was clean the mess on the floor but he had to finish the breakfast first. He placed the plates of sausage, bacon, eggs, toast and a bowl of grits with honey and butter in it on a tray. Once again he made the dread full walk up the stairs.

**~Canadian Slave~**

A fourteen year old Alfred came down the stairs at his father's call. The maid had told him to meet his father in the foyer of the house. Alfred thought he was going to be scolded again because of what he did to the neighbor's cats. It was not his fault, the cat came up and tried to climb his leg for the tenth time so he kicked it and it flew about a good twenty feet before taking off at full speed into the forest. There were a few other things no one knew about, or he hoped no one knew about.

"You wanted to see me father?" Alfred asked once he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes. I have a present for you." James, Alfred's father, said.

James Jones was a man of fifty years old. His hair was same shade of Alfred's but his eyes were darker than Alfred's sky blue. His body build was neither small nor large but somewhere in the middle. He was always wearing a suit. James was the head of the American Mafia at the time. He had an arm around the shoulders of a small boy.

"What is it, father?" Alfred asked.

"His name is Matthew Williams and he is yours." James turned to walked away to finish his work. "Don't break him you hear me boy? Have fun with your pet?"

The boy was left standing there was James walked up the stairs to his study. The first thing Alfred noticed about the boy was that he had blonde ears and a tail. There was also a leather collar with a tag around his neck that stuck out from the pale skin. There was a small smile on his face; it was even showing in his purple-blue eyes, which were down casted. His blonde hair was cut short like Alfred's which did not suit him at all. The clothes were kind of big for him.

"What's with the ears and tail, you look weird?" Alfred said crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

The smile disappeared from Matthew's face, "I am a nekomander Master that is why I look weird."

Alfred suddenly felt bad, "I didn't mean it like that it is just that you are the first person I met that looked like that, the ears and the tail I mean."

"My species is on the decline so we are become rarer as time passes. To possess just one of us mean you have strong connections and are rich because you are able to afford one of us." Matthew said.

Alfred walked up to Matthew and made him look up, "Then where did you come from little kitty?"

"I am originally from Toronto, Canada. My parent's owner sold me to your father. I am a purebred which are harder to come by. I am a result of an insect relationship to keep the line pure."

Alfred found it gross that a brother and sister were forced to have sex to reproduce. "That's disgusting. Why would they make a brother and sister do that with each other? But they came out with a pretty offspring I have to say." Alfred grabbed Matthew by the hand. "Come on I'll show you your room."

Matthew was able to grab his duffel bag full of clothes before Alfred dragged him off. Alfred dragged Matthew up one flight of stairs and down a hallway. The room was homey but big, a little too big for Matthew's liking. A king sized bed was in the middle of the left wall with a chest at the foot and a nightstand with a lamp on the side. Soft red wine carpet was perfectly vacuumed and fluffed, making it thick. Alfred went dive bomb on the bed.

"Come one I want to know more about you?" Alfred patted the spot next to him.

Matthew went and sat next to Alfred, "What would you like to know Master?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm twelve."

"I am two years older ha. I am fourteen." Alfred happily yelled.

"Alfred where are you? The master wants to see you." A maid said coming near the door.

"Coming, hey Matthew my room is right next door. When you leave this room just goes left and that is my room. Word of advice: Don't get on father's bad side; only go to him when he calls for you. See you later."

Alfred ran up the stairs to his father's study and knocked, "Father you wanted to see me."

"Come in." James said. When Alfred went in he sat in the chair on the other side of the desk from his father. "It's time I teach you something about pets."

Alfred woke up to Matthew coming in the door, "Breakfast is ready Master."

He peeled open his eyes to see Matthew coming in the door with a tray of food. The smell made Alfred's not hungry stomach hungry. Alfred lazily sat up in the bed as Matthew placed the tray on his lap. Matthew made his way to the door to go back to the kitchen to clean up the mess before Alfred noticed.

"Come back here Matthew." Alfred demanded.

Matthew quickly but quietly moved to back to Alfred's side with his eyes down casted, "Yes Master."

"You're not hungry."

"My portion is downstairs in the kitchen. I thought I would eat there because I have work to do."

Seriousness was on Alfred's face in a second, "This isn't about the plate you broke downstairs is it?"

Panic crossed Matthew's face for a spilt second, which Alfred saw, "No Master I did not break a dish. There are dishes from yesterday that still need to be washed; I cannot just let them sit there." His voice wavered somewhat.

Alfred heard Matthew's voice waver, "You know what the penalty for breaking a dish is." He smirked.

Matthew fell to his knees beside the bed and folded his hand, "Please Master, don't make me. I was cooking the bacon and was lost in my thoughts when a splash of grease landing on my hand and I jumped backward, it was an honest mistake."

Alfred sighed, "I let it go this time but not again. Now go clean it up."

"Yes sir." With that Matthew ran out the door.

Alfred just shook his head and started to eat his breakfast. He was happy with himself because he was able to get some kind of emotion to cross Matthew's face, even if it was fear. Thinking back to his dream, Alfred wanted Matthew to smile again like that. Back before everything that tore them apart from each other happened. Back to everything played into Alfred's hands, even Matthew himself. He pushed his food away; suddenly he was not hungry anymore.

~Canadian Slave~

Gilbert was now lounging on his couch after coming home from the hospital. It had been three days since them and he was released and loving every minute of it. Elizabeta had already made herself at home. Ludwig had hired a maid to come every other day to clean the house because he did not want Gilbert to push himself too hard, even though he was till sent work. Gilbert was sitting on the couch watching television in the afternoon after finishing most of his work before a pan smacked him in his head.

"What the fuck was that for?" Gilbert whined holding his head.

"Get off your lazy ass and go do your work." Elizabeta put her hands on his hips.

"NO, I'm injured and I am at a stopping point for today." Gilbert pouted.

"Injured or not you can at least do something productive." Elizabeta said walking back in the kitchen to finish lunch.

Gilbert just sat there on the couch staring up at the ceiling. He was feeling like he forgot about something dealing with Matthew. It was one the tip of his tongue but he just could not pin point it. Something on the television said something about a tracking device for pet jogged his memory. He jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs at full speed. Elizabeta popped head in the living room to see what got Gilbert moving so fast.

"Elizabeta you said you were once a sniper before calming down and being a nurse right." Gilbert said running down the stairs two at a time.

"Yes I did and don't fall I don't want to take care of you with a broken leg." Elizabeta raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind to one last job, even for me?" Gilbert asked fiddling with a device in his hands.

"To get my hands back on a Sig Sauer SSG-3000 again, even for one last time and if it was you, I'll do it."

"How does half a million sound to you?" Gilbert looked up at the woman to see her shocked expression.

"That much, you are willing to pay that much for a job."

"I want my partner back and I'm willing to do anything to get him back."

"How are you going to find him? He could be anywhere in the country, hell even out the country for all you know." Elizabeta questioned.

A large smile appeared on Gilbert face and held up the device, "We're off to Montana."

**~Canadian Slave~**

**For the first time in my stories history I am allowing the readers to decide on Matthew's pregancy. There is a poll on my profile about it and it will go on until Matthew's first ultrasound which the babies gender is going to be revealed. The choices are between a boy, a girl, twin boys, twin girls, or a boy and a girl. **

**I am sorry if this chapter seem rushed becasue I want to get to where *Ivan slaps hand over mouth and I keep mumbling***

**Ivan: You are not releaving any of the story's plot to the readers.**

***pulls hand off* Sorry. Please review this chapter casue I worked hard and the lack of reviews has been dampening my sprirt a little. I am kind of already on edge becasue of band camp I need something to look forward to cheer me up. your story is halfway done so it will come in a little while after my writers black on that story decied to get out of my way. *curls up with Ivan * Well it's midnight here and I got band camp in the morning so I am going to bed night night**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS. I have busy with school not to mention band practice from 2:45 to 4:45 and job interviews left and right. Spanish is a killer, AP American History is almost Gilbert awesome it is that fun, Chemistry is a bitch, and band is the best class of the day. I did not like writing this chapter with a passion and becasue ya'll had such a long wait for this chapter it is longer than any of the others. I really don't have anymore to say so see you at the bottom. (VERY IMPORTANY AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE READ)**

**Ivan: She does not own any of this except the plot and story line.**

**Warning: Rape, really bad wirtten smut (I want to save the good stuff for Gilbert), lauange, bondage and mention of BDMS.**

**~Canadian Slave~**

**Savior**

"So we all know the plan right." Gilbert said to the group.

Him, Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio, Lovino and Elizabeta were all sitting in the living room of Gilbert's house. All five extra house guests have been worried about Gilbert so they began living with him, even though Elizabeta was a live in nurse. He was alone now; when Matthew was around they noticed a huge change in his behavior. Gilbert had gone from being a party boy to a newlywed man. He had always got his work done in record time when he had to go to the office then rush right home. Matthew had brought out a Gilbert that no one had ever seen before and they liked it so they were all determined to help get him back.

"Si, I understand my part." Antonio said.

"Ve~ good thing I am fast at running." Feliciano giggled.

"Potato bastard number two, I am only going this for Matthew." Lovino grouched.

"Having someone you like in the house will mellow you out." Elizabeta shrugged.

"I just like seeing all the work done." Ludwig said.

"Bruder is all you care about is work, you don't care about my happiness." Gilbert gave puppy-eyes to his brother.

"Gilbert, you know that doesn't work on my anymore." Ludwig crossed his arms.

"You never let me get anything anymore." Gilbert slumped against the couch.

"Matthew is a good kid bruder. I am going to help because even though you don't realize it Matthew makes you mellow. You are happy to do your work then go right home to see him. There was a huge change in your attitude even if you did not see it." Ludwig put on a rare small smile.

"Luddy smiled." Feliciano beamed, making Ludwig's smile drop.

"You all got everything packed right because I want all of us to get out of the country for a while." Gilbert's attitude turned serious.

"Lovi and I are going back to Spain." Antonio said.

"Feli and I are going visit mom and dad." Ludwig started.

"Alright, Elizabeta and I are going to bring Matthew to Germany and visit grandfather." Gilbert said.

"And when we get to Germany I am going to go visit my family in Hungary and when Gilbert is coming back I will be going with him." Elizabeta nodded.

"We leave tomorrow morning." Gilbert said, making the rest of the group nod.

**~Canadian Slave~**

Matthew was now fourteen and had a stable role at the Jones house. He had found out not long after he had arrived there two years ago that James was the American mafia boss and Alfred was to take his place. There were many secrets that he had not found out yet and he knew that but he kept quiet and did not dig. He had memorized the layout of the house so he did not get lost anymore.

At the moment he was fixing Alfred's bed. For some reason or another Alfred liked to throw his blankets and pillows all around the room and his sheet off his bed. Now it was a matter of hunting down all the articles of bedding and placing them back on the bed in the correct order. After that was down he went to the laundry room to retrieve his and Alfred's clothes and put them in the proper place. He busied himself with little odd and end things while lunch was being prepared.

Matthew sat at the dining table with Alfred and James. He was the only servant that was allowed to eat with them but he always kept his head down because he knew his place. For lunch they were having pork roast with vegetables cooking in the pork juice. After lunch he and Alfred were going for a ride on the horses to the river. He was happy that Alfred was acting normal. Last month Alfred had pushed him against the wall and started to kiss him without remorse, after that he started to stay away from Matthew.

In the stables Alfred was watching Matthew get the horses ready. How he just wanted to throw Matthew down in to the hay and ravish him right then and there. Over the course of two years Alfred felt a pull toward Matthew. Alfred did not know if it was the way he moved, the way he talked, or even his girl like body shape that drew him in. He had told Matthew to wear shorts today because they were going to go play in the river because it was hot and he was able to get a look at Matthew's pale legs.

Soon they were riding off with the trees passing them with every step of the horse. In about ten minutes they slowed the horse to a walk as the river appeared from out of the trees. The boys dismounted the horses and walked over to the river with their towels and change of clothes. Alfred was the first to strip off his shirt and dive into the water. He watched Matthew find a place in the sun before striping off his shirt also. Matthew placed his feet in the water.

"Matthew, why don't you come in the water?" Alfred asked.

"I am not good with large bodies of water, Master." Matthew said.

Alfred swam over to Matthew and took his hands, "What did I say about calling me 'Master' only around my dad. Come on I'll be with you and you can even stand." Alfred demonstrated by rising out of water which came down to below his chest. Matthew slowly lowered himself into the water which came up mid-chest on him. "See you got nothing to worry about, the river is calm so don't worry."

Matthew was left alone by the bank while Alfred was swimming around. Alfred looked back on the back to see Matthew playing with the water between his hands. The thing that got to him was that he could see Matthew's tail moving in the water and his ears twitched every now and again. Alfred chucked when he saw Matthew jump when a fish bumped his leg.

"Matthew come swim." Alfred called over.

"I can't, I never learned how." Matthew countered.

Alfred swam over and put his back towards Matthew, "Get on."

"What?"

"I said 'get on'. I am going you swim and you are just going to hold on."

Matthew wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck as he swam around the river. Alfred noticed Matthew's tail wrapped around his waist the best it could. He had noticed that when Matthew was scared that his tail wanted to wrap around something for comfort. The younger boy was also shaking.

"Mathew you have nothing to be worried about I'm not going to hurt you." Alfred tried to calm the boy.

"Easy for you to say, you can do this." Matthew buried his head in Alfred's hair.

After an hour of swimming around, Alfred had taught the basics of swimming to Matthew, even though he was still scared. He had decided to get out because he was starting to get all pruned. He watched Matthew get out for the river, how the water on his pale, smooth skin reflected the light, how his hair was a shade darker and stuck to his head but his ears were still perked up and alert.

Alfred could not take anymore. Without warning he threw Matthew to the ground and flipped his over. Matthew started to struggle under the larger in hopes to escape. Alfred slammed his lips on Matthew's and shoved his tongue into the smaller mouth. He reached out and was able to reach the towel beside him and rip it into smaller strips. Matthew's air was running low so he jerked his face away from Alfred's.

"Alf…red please…stop this. It's…not right." Matthew rasped.

"Its 'master' gets it right." Alfred said.

Matthew was jostled a little so his hands were tied behind his back with one of the strips of cloth. The other strip of cloth was tired around his mouth to make a gag. Alfred stripped the boy of his shorts and underwear. Matthew tried to cross his legs to keep Alfred from seeing but failed because Alfred had placed himself between the pale legs.

"Don't struggle or it will make it only worse and you don't want that do you." Alfred started to lick three of his fingers.

Matthew let out a muffled cry as one of Alfred's fingers pushed its way past the tight ring of muscles in Matthew's ass. Matthew's body was trying to push out the intrusion but had no luck. After a while Alfred pushed in a second finger and started to scissor them and made Matthew's back arch. Matthew started to fight against Alfred with all his might but could not move an inch. When Alfred inserted the third finger had had hit the smaller boy's prostate making him arch as high as he back could go.

Alfred pulled his fingers out and was mad when Matthew did not make a noise, "I get to be the first to mate with you, lucky me." He licked his lips before pushing his shaft all the way to the hilt in Matthew. If the gag was not on his mouth Matthew would have screamed at the top of his lungs because of the pain flooding his body. "Damn Matthew you're so tight."

Alfred did not allow Matthew to get adjusted; he just unforgivably thrust in and out of the body beneath him. Matthew's tears like flowing like a river. His body was in heavy amount of pain, a kind he had never felt before. Matthew body reacted to the stimulation and became hard which earned a laugh from Alfred.

"You're a masochist." Alfred laughed not once stopped his thrusting.

Matthew shook his head back and forth, "Um not." He was able to mumble over the gag.

Alfred gripped Matthew penis, which made him cry out, "Then why are you reacting?"

In a few more thrusts Alfred emptied himself in Matthew with a grunt. Alfred stood up and changed his clothes. When he looked back Matthew was passed out from the pain in a small pool of blood and cum, which made a sickly pink. He went and got some water and poured it on Matthew to clean him somewhat. He had to throw Matthew over the saddle of the horse to bring him back home. When his father or a servant saw him carrying a tied up boy into the house they said nothing.

Over the years Matthew grew into a wonderful sex slave. He figured out how to use his tail in a sexual way. Matthew learned Alfred's own moves like it was the back of his hand. Alfred could tie him up the ceiling and he would still have no complaints and could still perform better than ever. Matthew could take bondage, BDMS, rough play, etc. better than anyone else Alfred had any relationship with. When Alfred turned nineteen Matthew suddenly disappeared soon he learned that it was his father's doing. It was something about playing with him too much and needing to get serious about work.

Alfred jolted up from his desk. He had been at the office for three days straight to get the work his idiot subordinates could not do. He was pissed and wanted to get home to his pet, he wanted to try out a new toy he got. He got his work done in a pissed off mood.

**~Canadian Slave~**

Matthew had been in Alfred's house in Montana for three months. He lost all hope of getting out if here. Even though Matthew himself did not realize it he had gotten skinner then when he first arrived. His eyes had lost all signs of life. The color of his skin had gotten lighter because Alfred did not allow him to go outside. His hair was kept in a low ponytail because it had gotten longer, almost to the middle of his shoulder blades.

Right now Matthew was cleaning dishes. He had not seen Alfred in three days, not that he was worried that man could die for all he cared, and when Alfred was gone for a while it did not mean anything good for him when he got back. The steel collar around his neck rubbed him the wrong way every now and again so he had to reposition it. Other than the tag that read it name there was also a bell while 'dinged' every time he moved, which annoyed him to know end. The leather wrist cuffs were starting to chafe from being in the water but he could not take them off, the same with the ankle cuffs but without the water it was just that he walked around a lot. Last there was a silver tone anklet with bells which rung more than the collar, it hung below the cuff on his right ankle.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not hear the door open or the angry footsteps make their way toward him. All he knew one moment he was standing up right and then next his hips were in the hair and his head was forced into the stone floor. Even though he could not see him he knew it was Alfred on top of him, he could tell by the body structure and the breathing down his neck.

He had no time to register anything before a dick was shoved in his ass. A screamed broke through Matthew's throat. He was worried Alfred at least used some kind of prep, even if it was one finger before he shoved in. Alfred was obviously pissed for some reason. He did what is master liked: he rolled his hips, thrust back meeting Alfred's every thrust, and moaning likes a whore. When he did that a groan escaped Alfred's throat telling Matthew he was doing a good job.

Matthew could tell Alfred was purposely missing his prostate. He knew this was all about Alfred's pleasure and not his. He kept ramming himself on Alfred moaning every time he did. The pain was starting to get to him but he knew he had to please his master. He was stimulated enough to become hard. The next thing that happened without noticed, Matthew came which tightened his muscles and made Alfred cum.

Alfred let out a deep growl before pulling out. Matthew knew better than to lower his hips, even if Alfred had already pulled out. The next thing that happen scared Matthew for his life, Alfred snatched him up by his hair and pulled him out of the room. Alfred did not loosen his grip on Matthew long hair as he dragged him up the stairs. Matthew was letting out whimpers during the whole ordeal. He knew where he was headed; Alfred was taking him to the 'special' room.

Alfred threw the door open and threw Matthew inside making him land on the floor. There was no bed just a mattress in the room by the large window. The room was nothing but BDMS toys, furniture and equipment along with sex machines, toys, bondage gear and other things that could be dangerous. Alfred left Matthew laying there on the floor, who knew better than to get up, as he walked to one of the many chests in the room.

"Looks like I got to teach you again Matthew." Alfred said coming out with a leather body harness and a thing of rope. "Now come over here, on your hands and knees like the cat you are."

Matthew crawled over to the towering man with his ears lowered. _Just kill me now._

**~Canadian Slave~**

Gilbert and the group were hiding in the bushes outside the fence surrounding Alfred's Montana mansion. Feliciano and Lovino were already on the other side scouring the grounds. The plans of the grounds showed there were not security features on the ground or fence making the infatuation easy, but guards did walk the premises. A sign from one of the twins showed the rest if the group it was okay to enter.

"Ready." Gilbert asked.

The group nodded their heads before climbing the gate. Antonio picked the lock on the door and waited for the group to come back from inside the house. Gilbert, Ludwig, and Elizabeta were the ones who had to scorer the house for Matthew. Elizabeta was on gun alert and lookout. Ludwig was also a lookout and also if Gilbert needed some muscle. Gilbert was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to find Gilbert.

The trio came to a door on the second floor. Gilbert had to pick it to make it open. What the group saw was horrifying. The room was filled with BDMS materials and bondage equipment on the wall. Things were scattered on the floor without care. The thing that caught Gilbert's eye was a medal birdcage with its door opened.

"Ludwig, why does this remind me of your basement?" Gilbert whispered.

"Gil I think you might want to take a look over here but you're not going to like it." Ludwig answered back.

Gilbert looked to see Ludwig was standing over a mattress. As he got closer he noticed there was someone on it. Gilbert's eyes widened and his blood boiled when he saw that it was Matthew on the mattress. Matthew was wearing a leather body harness and was wrapped in ropes. Matthew was lying on his stomach with his calves and thighs were tied together, the same with his lower arms that were behind his back. There were crops, prattlers, slappers, floggers, canes, whips, and sounds surrounding the boy and the marks were apparent on his skin in welts and cuts on his back, legs, arms, and torso. He was lying in a pool of his own blood and was covered in cum.

"Ludwig you got a knife?" Gilbert asked crouching down.

Ludwig wordlessly handled over the knife in his pocket. He watched at Gilbert cut the ropes off Matthew with the upmost precision. There was worry on Gilbert's face as he worked on the ropes. Ludwig took off his jacket and handed it to Gilbert.

"What's this for?" Gilbert asked.

"Cover Matthew with it, I don't need it and it is the middle of December so it is cold out there. Take everything else off later we need to get out now." Ludwig said.

Gilbert nodded and placed the jacket on Matthew back then flipped him over to zip it up. The jacket came up to mid-thigh on him. Gilbert picked up Matthew up bridal and with Ludwig behind him left the hell of a room. Elizabeta expression turned into worry when she spotted the boy but kept the gun ready. When they reached the end of the hallway there was someone waiting for them.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with my property?" Alfred said cocking the gun in his hand.

"Away from your sadist ass, that's where and he is mine now, so fuck off." Gilbert's voice had possessive in it.

"He was mine since he was twelve, I trained him." Alfred pointed the gun at Gilbert's head. "Now put him down and leave."

"Like hell I will, Elizabeta!" Gilbert shouted. Elizabeta short Alfred in both of his thigh making him go down on his knees. "Hit him in the lung!" Elizabeta did as she was told. Gilbert walked up to the bleeding man and kicked him over, "Don't fuck with me Jones because I swear if I see you're sorry ass again I will kill you without hesitation."

Alfred just stared up at the albino and was able to spit some blood on his cheek earning him a kick in the head. Gilbert and the group ran out of the house and were able to get into the gate by the time the guards got to the house. Ludwig had to help Gilbert get Matthew over the fence. Now the hard part was over now all they had to do was wait it out.

**~Canadian Slave~**

The group had spilt up and on their way to their predetermined places. Gilbert was now sitting on the couch on the plane with Matthew's upper body in his lap. He had taken off the body harness and was working on the cuffs. Elizabeta had walked in with a thing of hot water and some rags then walked out. She had decided to let the two men have their alone time. Right now it was hard for Gilbert to look at Matthew in his current state. He was barely breathing and was cold and unconscious from blood lost. Elizabeta had checked Matthew out once they were on the plane and told Gilbert that Matthew life was not in jeopardy but he needed a lot of rest.

He had gotten the cuffs off and was now cleaning Matthew's body from the dried blood and cum covering his body. He was careful because he did not want to reopen the cuts or agitate welts any more than he had to. Elizabeta had come back twenty minutes later to see Gilbert still washing Matthew down. She stood in the doorways and just watched with a small smile. Gilbert was being really careful with every moment of his hand with a caring look on his face. It was a side of Gilbert she had never seen before and was glad Matthew was back because it would calm him down a notch.

Gilbert just held Matthew as soon as he was cleaned off. He wanted to cry because he hated seeing Matthew in this state. While passing his hand through the soft hair he got a reaction out of Matthew. Matthew shifted a little before settling down again into a move less sleep. A smile crept on his face, he was just happy to get some kind of movement to know Matthew was still alive. After about an hour Matthew began to stir more and more.

Matthew groggily opened his eyes revealing lifeless purple eyes, "Gil…bert."

**~Canadian Slave~**

***depressed* I hated writing this chapter with a passion not just becasue of the rape but my friend's life that went along with it. So picture this we are at school and I am typing this chapter on my laptop. My two best guy friends are gay and are in a relaitonship. (I am going to call the seme Z and the uke S). Well Z is reading over my shoulder when he saw the words 'BDMS' and 'bondage' my day took a turn for the worst. Z starts going on and on about his and S's sex life. I learned so many things about them I did not want to know. A principal happened to pass by when he is all happy talking about his sex life. Now when ever I see them I see S naked, tied up begging for mursy and Z in tight leather pants, which shows off his abs, a police hat and a riding crop in his hand standing over S. It is such a hot but disturbing image. I was banging my head on the lunch table when they were telling me that. But I was able to get some material for this chapter.**

**The poll about Matthew's child or children is still out there. The decisions are a boy, a girl, twin boys, twin girls, or a boy and a girl. More reviews means I will have more motivation to get the next chapter out faster. So Gilbert got reunited with Matthew. Alfred was left bleeding on the second floor. How will Matthew react to being with Gilbert again? How will the rest of the story play out?**

**Ivan: *raises hand* oh oh I know**

**I know Ivan but you got to let them figure it out on their own.**

**Ivan: okay no spoilers.**

**Good boy.**

***IMPORTANT MESSAGE* With everything going on and my other stories it could take two weeks to a month to get the next chapter out. The more reviews the less time until the next chapter comes out because it will get me off my lazy ass. Oh feel free to kill Alfred all you want casue right now he is bleeding out and can not fight back have fun ^J^.**

**Ivan: See you next time ^J^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Damn this took awile. I had writer block for a while along wiht school and driving class. I should be making more updates soon bcasue i am done with drivers Ed so I am getting more chapters out. 's story is up for the reviewers contest it is called Mixmatched Lovers and it is a Gilbert X Matthew fic ^J^ man I realy love that couple. Below I am answering some reviews so just to let ya'll know. Have fun reading.**

**Ivan: Phantom does not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.**

**~Canadian Slave~**

**Back Together**

"Yes." That Gilbert's only reply as he stared into Matthew's cold eyes.

Matthew's eyes widened before scrambling up and trying to get off the couch. He did not know he was weak from blood lost so when he stood up his head started spinning and he tripped over his own feet. Gilbert barely caught Matthew before his legs gave out on him and he landed on the ground. He could tell the boy was shaking in his arms and his ears were down.

"Matthew I'm not going to hurt you. You remember right." Gilbert said in a hushed voice and petted Matthew's head.

"I…rem…ember," Matthew stuttered.

Gilbert frowned when he heard Matthew start stuttering again. "Matthew I got to get the rest of the piercings off alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

Matthew nodded. Gilbert pulled the boy into his lap and turned his head. Matthew had piercings on his cat ears, his human ears, nipples and belly button. He started with the cat ears first. There were four on each ear. He carefully took out each one without trying to hurt the smaller male. Occasionally Matthew's ear would twitch and he was quickly removed his hands before returning to his task. He kept the ones he had put in because it still had the tracking device in it. Matthew moaned when Gilbert touched his nipples to get the piercings out. When the tasks were complete he moved his hands lower. Matthew jumped away from his hands shaking.

"Matthew I not going to hurt you alright, I just got to get the last one out." Gilbert tried to sooth the shaking boy. He was able to place his hands on Matthew's stomach only earning a flinch away from his touch once. It took him a little to find the ball and unscrew it. "It is done." Gilbert said showing his hands. "Elizabeta somewhere over there is a red suitcase. Can you please get out a pair of pants, a shirt, a pair of boxers and the stuffed bear in there also?"

"Alright, I found it be there in a sec." Elizabeta called.

Elizabeta walked in with the clothes draped over her arm. Matthew clung to Gilbert's shirt for dear life and buried his head into Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert rubbed circles on the smaller boy's back, which made him relax just a little. He grabbed the clothes and the bear from Elizabeta. Elizabeta turned and walked out; she did not want to frighten Matthew more than she already did.

"Matthew, can you stand?" Gilbert asked. Matthew response was scoot a little and place his feet on the floor. He noticed Matthew was paler and skinnier than the last time he saw him. Gilbert held on to him to make sure he was stable on his feet and grabbed the pair of boxers off the couch, "I am going to get you dressed alright."

Gilbert helped Matthew lift his legs to get the boxers on. He noticed the elastic on the boxers was loose on Matthew's hips. The pants were the same way but they fell off his hips at a slant where Gilbert could slip his whole hand in. Gilbert frowned. He did not like seeing Matthew this way: an unhealthy skinny for him, lifeless eyes, a sickly pale skin color, lifeless long blonde hair. He did not like it one bit, he wanted to go back and kill Alfred for doing that he did to Matthew. He slipped the shirt on.

Gilbert held up Kumajiro in front of Matthew, "Look who I have."

"Kuma." Matthew said reaching out for the bear.

Gilbert allowed Matthew to take it out his hands, "I'm sleepy, come here." Matthew visibly stiffened. "Not like that Matthew. Just like you got that bear to snuggle with I want you because I haven't seen you in a while." When Gilbert lied down on the couch Matthew crawled over him. Gilbert lifted Matthew's upper body so it was on his torso while his lower body was against his back of the couch. "I missed this."

Matthew grabbed a hold of Gilbert's shirt, "Yeah." He said before falling into a blissful sleep.

Gilbert yawned and kissed Matthew's head, "Night, birdie."

Elizabeta walked into the room to ask Gilbert something when she stumbled on the scene before her. Gilbert and Matthew were fast asleep together with Matthew hugging the stuffed bear between him and Gilbert. Elizabeta pulled out here phone and took a picture of the scene. She walked out the room with a smile on her face while sending the picture to Ludwig, Antonio, Feliciano, and Lovino.

**~Canadian Slave~**

Ludwig and Feliciano were still on the plane heading to Ludwig's parent's house. He was typing away on his computer working on the work that piled up. Feliciano was watching the television. He was happy when he found out there was a universal TV on the plane so he was watching an Italian TV show. Both their phones rang at the same.

"Aw, that is cute don't you think Luddy." Feliciano called over to the German.

"It is good to see Gilbert act different for a change." Ludwig nodded.

Feliciano went hang on Ludwig's shoulders, "Ve~ why can't you been happy for them?"

"Feli I am happy for them, just like I am for you and me." He kissed Feliciano on the cheek.

The boy blushed before pulling Ludwig into a hug, "Luddy~."

"Can I finish my work now?"

Feliciano pouted, "Alright but you owe me."

**~Canadian Slave~**

Antonio got out of his car when he parked it at his villa. He loved being surrounded by the acres lush green grass and the crisp clean wind that blew through it that smelled like the ocean. The trees were lining the stone driveway a mile back. The ocean could be heard crashing against the cliffs about a mile away. He looked back to see Lovino gawking at the scenery.

"You like it." Antonio said back at Lovino.

Lovino's head turned his way before turning back blushing, "So what if I like it."

"Just admit it." Antonio walked up to Lovino and grabbed his chin. "You like it, there is no denying it."

Lovino blushed harder, "Tomato bastard."

Antonio just smiled. He planted a kiss on Lovino head making the smaller boy rival a tomato. Antonio pulled away laughing but was stopped when Lovino shocked him. Lovino threw his arms over Antonio's neck and kissed him full forced on the lips. In response Antonio wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and pulled him close. They were interpreted by both their phones ringing. A big smile broke out on Antonio's face and a small one broke out on Lovino's.

"At least their together again and we are too." Antonio said.

"Potato bastard number two better be good to go him or I'll personally kill him." Lovino said still looking at his phone.

Antonio grabbed the phone out of Lovino's hand put it back in his pocket and grabbed his hand, "Come on I'll show you around."

**~Canadian Slave~**

"Your next plane will take you to Hungary right?" Gilbert said walking out of the airplane terminal.

"Yes." Elizabeta nodded. She extended her hand, "It was nice to meet you Matthew."

Matthew was hiding behind Gilbert with his ears down; he slowly extended his hand grabbing one of Elizabeta's fingers, "You too… Thank you…for taking care…of him for…me."

Elizabeta withdrew her hand, "No problem, he is going to be fine in your hands." She turned and walked away waving over her shoulder, "See you later."

"Come on Matthew." Gilbert said talking Matthew's hand.

"Where are…we going?" Matthew stayed close to Gilbert as that walked through the airport.

"To my Opa's house, he sent a car for us."

"What is 'Opa'?"

"It means grandfather in German. You don't know any German."

"No my parent's owner taught me Spanish, French, Russian, Mandarin, Japanese, and a few others but not German."

"What are the others?"

"I think they were Danish, Portuguese, Turkish, Arabic, and Vietnamese."

"But no German at all, not even a little bit."

"Nope, I don't believe so."

"I have to teach you sometime." Gilbert pointed to a while car. "There is the car."

Gilbert and Matthew got into the car while the chauffeur was putting their luggage in the trunk. Matthew pushed himself under Gilbert's arm and snuggled to his side. He yawned really loud before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Gilbert moved Matthew's head to his laps where he could sleep more easily. The whole ride Gilbert was stroking Matthew's hair.

In about an hour outside of Berlin the car came to a stop. Gilbert picked up Matthew bridal style out the car and to the front door of the house. The door was opened by a man that looked exactly like Ludwig but with longer hair and older. The man's eyes traveled from Gilbert to the sleeping boy in his arms. He cocked his eyebrow earning a smug smile from Gilbert.

"Gilbert, what am I going to do with you?" The man said.

"Nice to see you too opa, how ya been?" Gilbert said.

"What did you bring home?"

"My partner, that's what."

"She has ears and a tail."

"Frist off the she is a _he_ second he is a nekomander so of course he would have ears and a tail." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Master Ulrich the room you wanted prepared is ready." A maid came down the stairs.

"Opa I need two because he needs his own room. I'll tell you the entire story later but just trust me on this."

Ulrich nodded, "Mary, get a room next to the one you prepared ready."

"Yes sir. I will have it ready as fast as I can." The maid Mary said before disappearing back up the stairs.

"I'll go put him in the room you have ready and I'll take the one that is being prepared." Gilbert said.

"Third floor, second room on the right that is the room that is prepared." Ulrich said.

Gilbert nodded before walking up the stairs. Ulrich, even though he been in the presence of his grandson for a few minutes, noticed the air was different around him. Gilbert walked down the hallway. It clicked in his head the room that was prepared ahead of time was his old room. He chuckled at the memories that he had here. The room was just like he left it, just cleaner.

The king sized bed was in the middle of the far left wall, away from the door was covered in the white sheets. A large Prussian flag hung on the adjacent wall. The walk in closet's door was closed. The black carpet was still fluffy and the white walls were still bright, even in the dim light. Being in the room brought back memories with his mom and Ludwig.

He walked over and placed Matthew softly on the sheets. It took a little of maneuvering get the sheets from below Matthew to on top of him. Matthew moved a little before clutching Kumajiro tighter and snuggling into the mattress. Gilbert placed a kiss on Matthew's forehead before walking down stairs and meeting his grandfather in the den.

"What's his backstory?" Ulrich said once Gilbert closed the door.

Gilbert sat in the chair adjacent to his grandfather, "You want the short version or the long version?"

"Short version if you don't mind."

"I bought him at a slave auction in New Orleans where I am living in August. On the papers I was given says that his first owner trained him to be a sex slave. About two months I had him I started having…feelings. A little over three months ago his first owner came back and stole him from me. I just went a stole him back." Gilbert explained.

"Do you still have these feelings?" Ulrich questioned.

"Of course I do. I would not have done all this for just anyone."

"Sir the second room is ready." Mary said from the other side of the door.

"Thank you Mary. Take the rest of the day off." Ulrich said.

"Thank you sir, I will take me leave now." Mary said.

Gilbert yawned, "What's new with you. You will have your lover."

Ulrich threw the cookie he was eating at Gilbert and managed to hit him between the eyes, "Go to bed Gilbert."

Gilbert rubbed his head, "Alright, alright, you don't have to threaten me with a cookie."

Gilbert walked out the room and lazily climbed the stairs. He was tired from the journey even though he slept on the plane. His hand touched the door knob in the room he was going to sleep before guilt got to him. He wanted to see Matthew before he went to sleep and make sure the boy was okay. Turning the doorknob to Matthew's room the light from the hallway cascaded on Matthew's face. Gilbert walked up to the sleeping boy. He cupped his cheek and planted a kiss to Matthew's forehead.

"Gilbert." Matthew moaned out in his sleeping, making Gilbert freeze.

Gilbert had no idea what that was about but he knew it was going to lead to something later on down the road.

**~Canadian Slave~**

**^J^ How did ya'll like their little reuoin.I thought it was sweet. A lot of people wants to kill Alfred *Italy's voice came in my head when I was writng that*. Who do you think is Ulrich lover? Do you want to know what goes on with Romano and Antonio? What about Ludwig and Feli? Those two parings are going to ap[ear a lot in this story becasuse they help our trobled lovers. Go read Mixmatched Lovers and watch another relationship bloom bewteen our two lovers again casue that one is going to get pretty heated. The poll is still up about Matthew's child(ren) Review please, help me out with my writing.**

**Awesome Express: Sometimes things can get a little heated if you know what I mean and I have to walk out the room.**

**Tabitha Black: I kind of need Alfred for the plot later on so no killing him.**

**CatlinP1997: Like I siad to Tabitha I need him so nothing can happen to him.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm not dead XD. I got a message asking if I was alive and when would the next chapter be put up on all my stories. Let me tell you this I write my stories on paper at school. At the moment I am on like two of my stories will have smut in this in the next few chapters so that doesn't really let me write too much casue I ain't writing it at school. Marching band season is over yeah. Hope you like this chapter make out scene I dont really know how I did. Read the message at the bottom it is important.**

**Ivan: Phantom does not own anything.**

**~Canadian Slave~**

**Injured Birds**

Over the next month Matthew went for. He stopped stuttering again. Matthew because comfortable around Ulrich and made friends like Mary. He would still insist on helping Mary cook because he did not want to be a free loader like Gilbert.

Gilbert watched his grandfather as he taught Matthew German. Even after a week of learning Matthew could hold a short conversation. Ulrich came to the conclusion that it was because he knew other languages that helped him learn fast. Gilbert could ask Matthew a question in German and about one fourth of the time he could answer.

Matthew walked up to Gilbert and grabbed his hand, "Gilbert I want to go to the garden."

"Alright let's go." Gilbert said tighten his grip before standing up.

Gilbert was happy that Matthew did not flinch away from his touch. There were also times like what just happened where Matthew would approach him. Matthew did not have as many nightmares as Gilbert would have thought. The nightmares were small ones so all Gilbert did was stay by Matthew's side and run his fingers through the blonde's hair. That would put the boy at ease so Gilbert could go back to sleep.

Since they came here a month ago Matthew would disappear into the garden for hours at a time leaving Gilbert wondering where he went off to. Ulrich had the garden put in for his late wife while she was pregnant with Gilbert's mother. His grandmother died in childbirth at age fifteen but Ulrich could not hate the garden, it had a lot of sweet memories for him. The garden brought comfort to Gilbert's mother when she got pregnant at sixteen from a rape with Gilbert. Just like Gilbert's mother and grandmother himself and Ludwig loved the garden. Gilbert was happy that Matthew loved it too.

"Gilbert, I got something to show you." Matthew said tugging on Gilbert's hand.

"Alright, I'll follow you." Gilbert said with a smile.

Matthew pulled Gilbert deeper into the garden. Roses, daises, carnations, lilies, magnolias and other flowers of all different colors passed by them with each step they took. Soon they came to the middle of the garden. There was a large white gazebo in the center of a very large pond of water. Red and white Japanese chrysanthemums surrounded the water's edge. Matthew strode over to the water's edge and pulled something out of the plants base.

"What do you have Matthew?" Gilbert asked walking closer to Matthew.

Matthew turned around with a wicker basket in his hands, "I was scared you would not allow me to bring him inside." Matthew's voice went low and his ears went down.

"What is it?"

Matthew walked over and placed the basket in Gilbert's hands and lifted the top off, "He was hurt. His wing was damaged from a larger bird. I have been taking care of him for the past two weeks."

Inside the box was a yellow chick with its right wing wrapped up. Once the light hit the inside of the box the chick woke up and started to chirp. When it saw Gilbert it stopped. Matthew carefully picked up the chick with both hands. This chick climbed up to his shoulder and snugged into his neck.

"Stop it, it tickles." Matthew said with a laugh.

Gilbert noticed how Matthew was coming back to life. Matthew's once dull hair was shiny and healthy looking again, even though it was till long. The pale skin had gotten a little darker from being outside. He was gaining weight slowly bringing him back to a healthy weight. The one thing that took Gilbert's attention the most was Matthew's eyes. The lifeless purple blue eyes were once again shining bright. The shell of a body that was rescued a month ago was turning a person again.

Gilbert moved his hand to go mess with Matthew's hair, forgetting about the chick and ended up getting pecked, "Ow!" He pulled his hand back fast.

Matthew jumped, grabbed Gilbert's hand and pecked a tiny kiss to the hurt finger, "Sorry."

"It's okay so don't worry. It didn't hurt, just surprised me that's all." Gilbert said petting Matthew's head.

"Are you sure? He didn't exactly like me when I first found him either. After a few days it finally got through his thick skull that I was trying to help him."

Gilbert opened his arms, "I could use a hug. Do you know how lonely I have been without you?"

Matthew smiled and walked into Gilbert's open arms. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's chest and clung to the back of his shirt. Gilbert intertwined his fingers behind the blonde's waist and pulled him close. Since Matthew was up to his nose Gilbert rested his forehead on the top of Matthew's head. They were both lost in their own world until Gilbert felt something climbing the back of his head.

Matthew pulled away and laughed, "He thinks your head is a nest."

"Come on I know I need a haircut but it is not long enough to make a nest." Gilbert complained.

"Can we keep him?" Matthew's face lit up.

"I guess." Gilbert sighed.

Matthew's face lit up even more if it was possible, "Yay!"

"Under one condition," Gilbert said with a raised eyebrow.

Matthew's ears flattened to his head and his tail became still, "W-what?"

Gilbert just tapped his bottom lip with his finger. Matthew understood the silent gesture and started blushing like mad. He bit his lower lip and pressed himself against the albino once again. He gripped on to the albino's shirt at the chest. It took him about a minute to build up enough courage to get on his tippy toes and press a small kiss to Gilbert's lip. When Matthew pulled back to get away he found out he could not, he was trapped in between two strong arms. Matthew could not help staring into Gilbert's ruby red eyes.

"I want more than just a little peck." Gilbert said with a smirk.

Gilbert tapped Matthew's chin up with his hand. He ran his thumb over the smaller's lower lip. Matthew's blush got darker at the act of affection from Gilbert. He allowed himself to get pulled until his lips went crashing into Gilbert's. The albino's hand went and pulled out the rubber band holding Matthew's hair making the boy's long hair fall down.

Matthew clung to Gilbert's shirt for dear life. Gilbert's tongue licked Matthew's lower lip asking for entrance. The boy opened his mouth giving Gilbert full control of the situation. The wet appendage traced ever tooth and crevasse in the wet cave it was exploring. Gilbert had to pull away with a string of salvia connecting their mouths.

"I need to breathe you know." He huffed out.

Matthew just stood there on weak legs. When they both caught their breath Gilbert dove back in. The force was enough to make Matthew's weak legs collapse under him making Gilbert follow him down to the grass. Both were so lost in this own world together that they did not realize they fell. Gilbert's tongue passed slowly on Matthew's palate making the smaller boy moan.

Gilbert stopped his precession of Matthew's mouth and started nipping his jaw bone. Matthew's back arched off the ground and Gilbert pushed him back down. Gilbert's hand traveled down the boy's body until it came to the hem of his shirt. The hand for into Matthew's shirt and rested on his stomach. Gilbert started moving his hand up but stopped when he felt Matthew start trembling. He removed his hand and wiped the tear that was forming under Matthew's eye. With a change in his weight Gilbert rolled over onto his back on the grass beside Matthew.

Matthew opened his closed eyes, "Gil, why did you stop."

"I don't want to force you into anything." Gilbert shrugged.

A chirp rang out and Matthew shot up, "Where are you?"

The chirp alerted Matthew to two feet in front of him. The yellow chick was trying to walk through the grass. When it saw the Matthew spotted it and was nothing it started screeching. Matthew's ears perked up at the sudden change in sound. He rolled over onto his stomach and outstretched his hand so the chick could hop on. When it did Matthew crawled over to Gilbert and laid his head on the albino's chest and snuggled into his side.

"He reminds me of you." Matthew said.

"Who reminds you of me?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew pointed to the chick climbing on his head, "Him."

"Gilbird!" Gilbert exclaimed.

The chick started chirping happily. He jumped off Matthew's head and onto Gilbert's chest and started walking up to his head. Matthew started laughing when Gilbert started messing with Gilbert's bangs. Gilbert picked up Gilbird and placed him back on Matthew's head. Gilbird, who did not like being picked up, jumped back to Gilbert's head. Matthew kept laughing through the whole ordeal.

Gilbert pulled Matthew closer to him, "Laugh it up little kitty you're going to get your turn."

Matthew stopped laughing and pouted. He let out a yawn and snuggled deeper into Gilbert's side. Gilbert watched as the boy's eyes closed and fell asleep. They were under the shade so Gilbert thought it was alright to take a nap. Soon he followed Matthew into a continent sleep.

**~Canadian Slave~**

From his office on the top floor Ulrich could see the whole garden. Once he saw what his grandson was doing he turned around and continued the paperwork on his desk. He was happy that Matthew finally came out of his shell. He had taken a liking to the boy for some reason. It was like his daughter all over again when she found out she was pregnant, scared and lost. The need to nurture a scared child had set in about a week after Matthew came into his home. His phone rang.

"Hello." He answered.

"Opa, how is Matthew doing?" Ludwig said from the other end.

"Should it concern me that you did not ask about your brother? He is doing fine, he is more of a person now than he was when he first showed up but he still has a long way to go." Ulrich leaned back in his chair.

"I know Gilbert can take care of himself, it is Matthew who worries me. The condition he was in when we found him was horrible. I don't see how he put up with it that much or still alive for that matter."

"It was that bad?"

"A chest harness, tied up with at least twenty feet of rope all together, various cuts and welts all over his body, blood everywhere on the mattress he was on and being too skinny. I looked like it happened more than one time with all the old blood on the mattress and the scars on his back."

"Gilbert never told me any of that."

"Of course he wouldn't he knows it will trigger your parental instinct."

"Trust me that already happened about a week after he got here."

"Why that early?"

"He reminded me your mother when she found out she was pregnant for Gilbert. Lost and scared, no idea what to do."

"Opa I have to go mutter* is calling me."

"Tell her I said 'hello and I love her' for me."

"Alright lebewohl* opa"

"Lebewohl, Ludwig."

Ulrich hung up the phone with his grandson. He loved his grandsons, even Gilbert, and was happy to get a phone call from them. When he looked out the window again he saw Gilbert and Matthew asleep under the large oak tree that is on the side of the clearing. He smiled knowing both of his grandsons were being taken care of by great partners. All he hoped for now was great-grandchildren.

**~Canadian Slave~**

**~Translations~**

**mutter- mother**

**lebewohl- goodbye**

**~Translations~**

**Oh the irony in the last sentence. Marching band season is over and powerlifting is starting so updates will still be slow so please have patience with me. I would like to say I love all my readers for making this story is a scuess. Go see my other stories casue they need more loving. It is my most populer story. Bio-diversity is second, Our Songless Music third, Mysterious Beast in fourth, and Mismatched Lovers in last. If ya'll like this story go read Mismatched Lovers it is a Gilbert X Matthew fic that is angel and demons with twists and turns. It has a LOT of smut coming up in the next few chapters _just like this one._ WARNING.**

**There are more stories I have but those are not going up until I complete some of these. I have a HRE X Prussia X Ludwig, Alfred X Matthew, and a few others that need more chapters. Thanks for all ya'll support. Reveiw PLEASE.**

**Ivan: Bye bye. Review for Phantom's sanity *waves with an evil smile***

**Me: *cuddles Ivan* Ivan I know your trying to be nice but please don't scare off my readers.**

**Ivan: Da I won't**

**Me: YAY! By the way the pol about Matthew's children is till up so get your options in.**


	12. Chapter 12

**O.o I'm will not die. ^~^...^~^...^~^...I got a message earlier this week saying that is I did not put up the next chapter he/she would find me in Houma and hold me hostage until the next chapter was put up.**

**Ivan: *throws pickaxe over shoulder* Kolkolkol no one touches Phantom.**

**Phantom: Aiya?! *runs to Ivan and takes away pickaxe* Bad Ivan *points to you* I like these people. I don't need you scaring them away. *Ivan goes sits in a corner* Oh come on Ivan stop sulking. **

**Ivan: *Puffs out cheeks* No!**

**Phantom: Well enjoy reading this next chapter for Canadian Slave while I cheer up this brute. I don't own this but that should be plain obvious. There is something below ya'll need to read.**

**~Canadian Slave~**

**Realization**

"Matthew don't you think it is time to cut your hair." Gilbert said lounging in the den watching television petting Matthew, who was lying down on his thigh.

"Why do you say that?" Matthew answered.

"It had almost been three months and your hair got longer. It is in the middle of your back."

"I can't help if my hair grows." Matthew pouted.

Gilbert started playing with the end of the blonde's hair, "We can get Mary to cut it. She always cut Ludwig's and mine's when we were younger."

"Why do we have to cut it?"

"I liked your short hair. This hair makes you look like a girl even more."

Matthew laughed, "Was that supposed to be an insult."

"No just something to get you to cut your hair."

"Alright if you'll stop taking about I'll get it cut."

"Morgen früh*," Gilbert said.

"Schon*," Matthew replied before drifting off asleep.

**~Canadian Slave~**

Matthew sat in the chair on the patio waiting for Mary to come out. He was sitting in a chair playing with the ends of his hair, which was all gathered on and hanging off his right shoulder. Gilbert washed his hair earlier and it felt so good to be cared for by him. Now they were both sitting outside waiting for Mary to come out because she had to go find the electric razor because she was going to do Gilbert's hair also. A comfortable silence hung over the duo. Mary walked out about five minutes later with all the supplies she would need: scissors, the electric razor, a towel, a comb, a spray bottle filled with water, and a barber brush.

Mary set all the items on the table. She grabbed the comb and started passing it through Matthew's hair. The knots came out easily in Matthew's thin hair thanks to the bath he took earlier. To Matthew the comb passing through his hair was calming. For once he actually noticed the weight of his hair. After Mary finished combing the blonde's hair she grabbed the scissors.

"Gilbert how do you want me to cut it?" Mary asked.

"About an inch above his shoulders will do Mary." Gilbert answered.

Mary nodded as she gathered Matthew hair in one hand. She roughly cut Matthew's hair until it was just up to his shoulders. Gilbert watched as Matthew to see of any sign that might show discomfort, he saw none. Matthew's hand was lightly gripping on the arm of his chair each time he heard the scissors cutting again. In one split second the scene was broken and chaos broke out.

The cold blade of the scissors grazed the back of Matthew's neck. Matthew bounded out of the chair in lighting speed, which made Mary drop the scissors, and ran into a beam on the porch. He fell of his butt and was gripping the back of his neck, shaking. Gilbert jumped up from his chair and ran over to Matthew. He quickly pulled the shaking boy into his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Mary started before she was interrupted.

"It's alright Mary; some wounds take time to heal." Gilbert said.

It took about ten minutes for Matthew to calm down, "I'm sorry." He said once he was able to speak again.

"It's alright." Gilbert said stroking Matthew's blonde hair. "Remember you're not there anymore you are safe here."

Matthew nodded, "Yeah."

"Mary just has a little bit left to so will you let her finish?"

Matthew nodded.

"Remember I am right here alright. After I am done we will got get Gilbird and take a walk in the garden."

Matthew eyes lit up, "Can we?"

This time it was Gilbert's turn to nod.

Matthew got up from his spot on the floor and walked back to the chair where Mary was standing. He allowed Mary to finish cutting his hair. His head felt a lot lighter once he stood up. Gilbert and Matthew played musical chairs when it was Gilbert's turn. Matthew could not take his eyes off of Gilbert the whole time he was getting his hair cut. Gilbert's eyes closed almost like he was thinking of something pleasant. It did not take long for Gilbert to be done.

Gilbert got up and brushed the hair off his shirt, "Go get Gilbird."

Matthew stood up and ran into the house, "Alright."

"He is a good child Gil." Mary said once Matthew was out of ear shot.

"His past is something that we need to work on though. I got a feeling that it will interfere with some parts of his daily life. It may take time but I'm willing to work with it. You know Mary I don't regret it."

"Regret what?"

"Buying him at that auction, I don't regret it at all. If anything I am lucky I bought him." He said looking at the place where Matthew disappeared.

"Don't get mad at me or anything for saying this but you changed as well. You are not as… play boyish as you were. You have calmed down a little, almost like a newlywed man."

Gilbert a light blush covered his cheeks, "Everybody has been telling me that. Is the change that noticeable?"

Mary smiled, "Yes it is almost like your whole attitude did a 180. If you adopt I could tell you would be a laid back but worried parent."

"I would love having kids but Matthew's mental health comes first. After that's done maybe I can convince him to help raise a child, I'm not going to push it on him."

"You know your grandfather wants to see great grandchildren in his lifetime."

"He could get some out of Ludwig." Mary gave him a look, "Alright I know but Feli would like kids so he would probably pressure Ludwig to find a sergeant mother."

"So Ulrich might get some great grandchildren yet, he would be happy to find out."

"Gilbert I got Gilbird." Matthew said running down the stairs with the little ball of yellow fluff in his hands.

"Alright let's go." Gilbert replied with a smile.

Matthew happily walked beside Gilbert into the garden. Gilbert saw how Matthew admired the garden. His eyes would light up when he would see the flowers. Gilbird flew ahead of them. Gilbert intertwined his fingers with Matthew's as they walked. Matthew looked down at their hands before blushing and looking away, squeezing back. Matthew looked back at the albino with something in his eyes Gilbert could not quite place but it looked almost loving.

"Gil?" Matthew asked with his ears down.

"Hm~," Gilbert hummed.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"We are not about to have this conversation again Mattie." Gilbert stopped walking, "You need to have more faith in yourself."

"You could just be…confusing your feelings." Matthew said with his head lowered and his ears pressed against his head and his tail wrapping around his waist for comfort.

Gilbert lifted Matthew head by his chin and stared in his eyes, "I know I'm not confusing anything. You really should have more faith in me and yourself."

"I know but…"

"What ever happened in your past does not apply with me so don't get worried."

That sentence made realization crash into Matthew's heart. His mind was telling him he was still in the place he was when he was younger. Stuck in a cruel would of being bought and sold for sex by his master. A place when one had to sleep with one eye open or something worse could happen. A place where one could never fall in love or have true feelings because it was all an illusion. For Matthew it was like finally getting out of a black bit where no light shown down and now he was sitting on the bright green grass with the warmth of the light shining on him. Tears that Matthew was holding in broke their dam and cascaded down his face.

Gilbert, seeing the tears, brought Matthew to his chest and held on to him tight. Matthew grabbed onto Gilbert's shirt and cried his little eyes out. Gilbird flown back to see his savior crying got worked up because he though Gilbert made him cry and started attacking the albino's head. Gilbert was able to swat the yellow puff ball away only to get bit on the hand.

"Ow you little puff ball." Gilbert exclaimed shaking his hand.

He looked down when he saw a pair of cat ears peak into his vision. Matthew's cat eats were standing at full attention and his tail was swinging playfully behind him. His shoulders were lightly shaking.

"Stop laughing it's not funny." Gilbert pouted.

Matthew tried to stop laughing but his shoulders just shook more. He darted away from Gilbert starting a cat and mouse game. Said man ran after him but wound up getting lost in the maze of flowers. The more turns he took the more he got confused. He did not realize the eyes of a predator watching him from the bushes. Once Gilbert's back was turned towards the following eyes the predator pounced on his back. The sudden changed in weight made the albino fall forward. When he fell Gilbert had all the wind knocked out of him.

"Gil I'm so sorry." A tiny voice said beside him.

Gilbert quickly grabbed the small one and encircled him in his arms. A laugh was heard coming for the boy. The laughter was music to Gilbert's ears. Gilbert turned so Matthew was lying on top of him. The boy's ears were perked up with his tail playfully moving behind him, a light blush covered his cheeks, the smile on his face even reached his eyes which Gilbert was thankful for. Matthew let out a yawn and snuggled into Gilbert's chest.

"Nap time already." Gilbert said softly.

Matthew just nodded. Gilbird flew down a snuggled into Matthew's neck. Said boy laughed a little before quieting down. Gilbert looked up to see the shade of the bushes covering them and was going to keep covering them for a while so he knew it would not hurt to take a quick nap. He wrapped his arms around the slender waist and fell asleep to the even breathing and warmth of _his_ neko.

**~Canadian Slave~**

"Ulrich," Mary said on the other side of the door. "I have your coffee."

"Come in." Ulrich said looking up from the papers he was reading. "How did the haircut go?"

A worried look came to Mary's eyes while she set the coffee mug on the desk, "There was on incident where the scissors grazed the back his neck and he bolted out the chair. It took a little for Gilbert to calm him down but after that nothing else happened. They left to go play in the garden with Gilbird. Gilbert did mention something about adopting when we were talking."

Ulrich's eyebrows rose at the last statement, "Adopting? Adopting what?"

"A child but only if Matthew wanted, Gilbert wants to make sure he is mentally ready for it."

"That may take a few years but it could happen."

"He also said something about Ludwig looking for a sergeant mother for his child because his partner would want a child."

Ulrich let out a small chuckle, "Ludwig would be scared to be a parent. He would not know how to deal with a child let alone a baby. But he would give in if his partner wants one."

Mary shook her head, "Your grandchildren are weird people."

"I can't argue on that one but like yours are any different. Knowing they take care of their partners only means that they were raised right."

"I can't argue on behalf of my grandchildren either because I know they are weird because of their parents but they are nice and caring people like yours are." She said with a smile. "Oh I want to know if next month I can have a week off to visit them."

"You know all you have to do is ask as I will let you. Just tell me the dates and I can arrange for it."

Mary nodded, "Alright I'll give them a call and see when they want me." She said closing the door.

Ulrich leaned back in his chair and turned it so it was facing the window. He looked out on the garden and wondered where the duo was. He was happy for his grandsons finding someone they care about with all their being. The cell phone in his pocket rang. He smiled when he saw the name on the caller ID but he would never tell him that he was looking forward on his calls.

**~Canadian Slave~**

It had been two months since Alfred got shot. He had been confined to wheelchair under the better judgment of his right hand man, Brendan. Currently Brendan was waiting on hand and foot on his boss. They were in Alfred's apartment in New York where his main off ice was stationed. Alfred was currently in his office working on paper work for a contact between him and the head of the British mafia.

"Boss he's here." Brendan said from the other side of the door.

"Let him in." Alfred called back.

The man that entered had the largest eyebrows he had ever seen. They sat on top of bright emerald green eyes. The man had a lithe slender body under a green sweater vest over a long white sleeve shirt, khaki pants, and Italian loafers. His flax blonde hair was a messy neat. He strode up to the desk with an air of luxury around him.

"Mr. Kirkland I presume." Alfred said being the first to break the silence.

"You presumed right Mr. Jones." Arthur Kirkland, head of the British mafia, said expending his hand once he got to the desk.

The first thing that got to Alfred was his voice. He had a strong British accent. Alfred extended his hand as far as he could go. Arthur, seeing the other man's predicament, met him the rest of the way for the handshake. Alfred made a gesture for him to sit down in the chair opposite of him and he took it.

"So what is it that you have come to ask of me?" Alfred asked leaning back in the wheelchair with his hands folded on his lap.

"I have come to ask for land." Arthur said with a blank face.

Alfred eyebrows knitted together, "Why do you ask for land in my territory?"

"I need to expand my territory I'm not asking for much just a small piece in Virginia."

"What's in it for me if I allow you to do this? After all it is my land you are taking from me?"

"You can send some your men to live in my territory and no harm with befall upon them if you can say the same for mine."

"Why do you need more territory the British Isles should be large enough."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm actually using the land to get rid of my idiot older brother. He has been a pain in my arse for too long."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "You don't get along with your family."

"Just my oldest brother, he is just a pain."

"Never had that problem, I was an only child. What would you do to make giving up my land worth my wild?"

A Cheshire Cat grin spread across Arthur's face as he got up and walked toward Alfred, "What can I do I wonder?" He bent down got close to Alfred's ear and whispered, "I can make it worth your wild in more ways than one."

A shiver overcame Alfred's body before he smiled a smile equally as wide, "This may be the start of a beautiful friendship."

**~Canadian Slave~**

**~Translations~**

**Morgen früh- tomorrow morning**

**Schon- alright**

**~Translations~**

**Ivan: *smiling big* You want to play a game, да.**

**Phantom: Ivan is right we are going to play a game. The game is called Ask the Author! You can ask me any question you like from when I was little to present day even my plans for the future, about my upcoming projects, I might even give you a hint of what is to come on one of them but their not going to be easy to figure out, almost like rhymes. Any question is acceptable and I will answer to my best abilities. There are no rules just post a review with your question and it will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Ivan: Phantom is excited about this for some reason. I was called her "spirit nation" in a review by a reader.**

**Phantom: Because I made this game up on my own. And you are my spirit nation 'cause you are always with me. I can relate with you more. Alfred, even though I live on his boot, can kiss my ass.**

**Alfred: *pops in the room* Hey respect your country.**

**Phantom: I may live on you (damn that sounded wrong) but right now your on my bad side. Out my room!**

**Alfred: No! The hero never leaves a lady in the presence of a communist bastard.**

**Phantom: *runs after Alfred, who darts out the door***

**Ivan: He is on her bad side right now. He tried shaving her dogs (7 total) because to him Snowy's, Cujo's and Beast's hair was too long. Snowy is a Standard American Eskimo Dog. Cujo is a Saint Bernard (Stephan King reference). Beast is a Bernese Mountain Dog. Her other four are Killer who is a Doberman Pinscher, Fighter who is a Rottweiler, Rebel who is a Belgian Tervuren (he hates Alfred hehehe ^J^) and a puppy named Striker who is a Tibetan Mastiff. They are almost all long hair dog but she cleans her house daily. **

**Phantom: *comes back in with blonde hair in fist* I don't think I am in a good mood today.**

**Ivan: *hears Alfred screaming from downstairs* No today is perfect.**

**Phantom: *releases hands* Well see you next chapter Review with your question. Oh I forgot to mention this the poll about Matthew's child(s) is still up there. I know you can only vote once but if you comment your choice it will be counted to. Believe it or not I wasn't expecting it to be this long until I got to Matthew's children but it just played out like this. Bye.**

**Ivan: Bye *leaves with pipe to finish with Phantom started***

**Phantom: Damn it I just cleaned that *runs after Ivan***


	13. Important Message

**Important Message**

First off, no this story is not getting abandoned, second there is some bad news. This story is going on HAITUS until farther notice. I am making some revisions to chapters themselves and possibly the plot but it will still follow the same storyline, it just needs revision. Grammar, spelling, plot holes, etc. should be mostly corrected. I have no idea when all the revisions will be done because I am going story by story, and that is over ten stories, which is over 50 chapters, but for now it is this story that is being worked on. When the renovations are complete this will be deleted and replaced with the new and improved chapter. *bows* Thank you for having patients with me and my slow updates. Sorry for the inconvenience *sits at computer going over all work*.

But I will answer the questions that were posted in the last chapter to give ya'll something:

ThatOneGingerKid: There are a lot so I'll name a few: Russia/America, America/England, Prussia/Canada, Turkey/Greece, Turkey/Greece/Japan, Turkey/Greece/Egypt, Germany/Prussia, um...America/Canada, Russia/Prussia, Rome/Germania and that is just a few.

Angel of Randomosity: I started writing at 10 but it was all on paper. I didn't start writing fanfiction until one month before Canadian Slave came out and I was/is 16 when I got my own laptop and in the privacy in my own room. More like which paring won't be in here.

rosemoon1999: -.- I would feel like Matthew cheated on Gilbert though...but I like the names so if the people vote for twins or a girl your name might be it.

Lunawerewolfy: I don't wanna come out like a bitch when I say this but I have to correct you. The male does a prostate. It is in charge of making the liquid that the sperm swims in...when he you know. It is needed so the sperm makes it to its prize at the end of the tunnel because if it did not have the substance to swim in they would die the moment that went in. Females do have a prostate, called the Skene's gland and it... god, how do I put this, it expels liquid during orgasm. I has to learn this in sex ed with a bunch of children that kept giggling at the little things (mainly the guys). I didn't want to sound too bitchy but I had to correct you.

RakiaLuna: That's kinda a hard one 'casue I was like 2 or 3 at the time. It is a tie between Pokemon, Dragonball Z or Yu-Gi-Oh. It was all the original ones too. I never liked the remakes of all them so I stick with the originals. Then came Naruto and Bleach and after that Naruto: Shippuden. Then I found anime online and I can't keep track after that.

To the person who messaged be but wishes to remain anonymous: I will only tell ya'll my first name. My name is Nataiya. It is pronounced Na-ta-sha, don't ask me why my mother spelled it like that but I like my unique name. Ya'll can call me that insead of Phantom-san if ya'll like I don't mind I like my name.

See ya'll after revisions. Ya'll can still send questions and fanart because I need a new cover photo for this story.


End file.
